Trends Academy
by damthatscrash
Summary: YouTubers from all over the world come to attend YouTubes new educational facility, Trends Academy. Lizzie (LDShadowlady) has a pretty eventful time, especially with a breakup two days before she arrived. Jack (jacksepticeye) has been single for three months, both hope their new school in Hollywood California will help them cope with their loses. Lizzie/Jack, no septiplier
1. The Letter

**Hey everyone! Welcome to my new story, in this story, we have two main characters, LDShadowlady, and Jacksepticeye. I know, no septiplier! It's horrible! But, for some reason, I always end up shipping the weirdest ships of all time, which will most likely never happen, but there just so perfect for each other! If you agree with the strange** **pairings in this story, well, make your own story with that pairing! You can even forget to give me credit, I don't care! But to me, it's just way to perfect and strange. I'm rambling now, so base of it, imagine every student around 16 or 17 years old, and the teachers, their normal age. This is mainly follows Lizzie and eventually will follow Jack as well. One more thing, Buddy is a kitten in this. Get it? Got it? Good. LET'S GO!**

 ** _Lizzie's home, UK, July 29th, 2016_**

Lizzie was at her computer, about to check her email and make a new video, you know, the usual. When Joel opened the door to her room, a plain white letter in hand. He wore his usual white shirt and jeans, just an average day. "Lizzie!" He said as he walked towards her desk "You have a letter, from YouTube!" He gave it to her

"Why are you making a big deal?" She slightly laughed "It might just be money" she took it out of his hand

"But they never send it in the mail! They put it in your account!" He replied, he soon noticed her outfit, she wore a pink tank top under a white and black loose sweater, and wore a pair of denim shorts "You look beautiful today"

"Thank you? Now, what were you saying?"

"Oh yeah, I wanna see what's with the letter! It's so unusual!"

"Fine, relax" she opened the letter, and started to read it _"Dear LDShadowlady, you have been accepted into YouTube's new school, Trends Academy, in this envelope, you will find a plane ticket to its city of location, Hollywood California, this school will have dormitories, field trips, classes of different subjects, and more. We hope to see you there, along with the other 59 YouTubers attending along with you. Classes start on August 7th, and will last as long as a normal school year, with the same Spring, Winter, Fall, and Summer break, you'll start as a freshman and leave as a post senior, meaning you'll attend for 4 years if you wish to do so. More information will be sent to you through email if you so wish to attend"_ She didn't bother to read who it was from, being she already could tell "I never signed up for a school"

"Are you going? Why didn't I get one?" Joel interrupted her train of thoughts

"I would love to! This could be my chance to meet more YouTubers! Maybe some of my other friends will be there." She replied, a smile on her face. She pulled out the plane ticket mentioned, and looked at the date "I leave on August 7th, I only have 10 days!? I better start packing soon" She sat up and left for her closet to pack, until Joel grabbed her wrist, stopping her

"Maybe we should wait for my letter?" He smiled nervously

"What if you don't get one? I still want to go! I might be able to see Tiffy, or Jess, or Yammy! Plus, only 60 students are asked to go! This is very rare for me! Please?" She gave him puppy eyes, blinking with innocence until he broke

"Fine, why must you give me the puppy eyes?" He asked, changing the subject

"Their my charm, now, how do I accept? Just go? Or email? Maybe email?" She walked back to her computer and opened her email, beginning to type out an acceptance, barely noticing Joel exit

"Please let me go, I can't deal with long distance again" he whispered to himself, silently closing her door.

She opened her newest email, sent to her from YouTube, about an hour after she accepted. She read aloud to her self, _"Dear LDShadowlady, we appreciate your acceptance to Trends Academy. Your flight time,_ date, _and amount of luggage allowed is on your airplane ticket. You may bring one pet if you wish. Your dormmate will be of your gender_ , _and you may decorate your dormitory. You will be given one of 46 studios, this studio will have a computer, desk, and will be sound proof, with padding of your color choice. You may also have one large suitcase with decorations for your studio. Your home room teacher is Meghan McCarthy, and she mainly teaches voice. For the first week, you will be with that teacher all day every day, the next week, only the beginning of Monday for 15 minutes, and so on. Your schedule will be given to you when you arrive, as well as dorm and locker information. We hope you'll enjoy this school year and the rest, we're exstatic you'll be joining us this year, and as usual, you will still be compensated for your channel."_ Like before, she didnt read the signature, instead she smiled and sprang out of her chair, heading straight for her bed. On her bed lied a white male kitten spotted in brown and black tabby patterns. She picked him up and hugged the feline "Your able to go with me!" Of course, he hesitated, and tried to escape her grip, so she put him down and began petting him "I can't wait! We'll have an awesome time, Buddy!" Lizzie walked toward her closet and took out one large suitcase and one medium sized one, each one decorated with pink, unicorns, and kittens all over it. She threw each of them on her bed, and opened them to expose a blue inside with painted sprinkles on the inside.

Lizzie walked back to her closet and took out her favorite clothes and outfits, along with pajamas, shoes, swimsuits, and other clothing, throwing them all in the the medium suitcase, zipping it shut. She then put different decorations in her office in the large suitcase, along with her favorite blanket and a foldable cat bed. Lizzie left her computer supplies out, and would pack them later in the large suitcase. She remembered how she did a back to school haul last year, and her mine craft bunny backpack, so she started to look for them and prepared to go shopping for even more school supplies.

 ** _Lizzie's home, UK, August 5th 2016_**

Lizzie turned on the camera, speaking through her leaking tears, her voice cracking as she introduced herself "Hey everybody, what's up, LDShadowlady here. So, today's video is one of two, being this just an update for you all." She breathed in and out to help control her emotions "Let's get straight to it, I have both great news, and bad news." She tried to smile to herself, failing miserably "Me and Joel no longer live together, or date, I now own my house on my lonesome. My mother and father have been trying to help me through this time, but I might be able to cheer up quicker due to the great news" She now remembered Joel won't be there, making her feel as if worry was lifted of her chest "I will be having more videos on my vlogging channel finally! I'm sure you all have heard from others YouTubers videos about the new school 60 YouTubers will be attending, Trends Academy. I will be attending! So I feel as if I will at least have weekly vlogs for 'More LDShadowlady' and I do believe better content! Me and Buddy are going to be in a dormitory in Hollywood California for this new school!"

After that, she then began to explain how it will mostly work, but she refused herself to see who else was going. As soon as she posted the update, along with a new Shadowcraft 2.0 video, she checked the time to see it was 8:30pm, so she made herself dinner, fed Buddy, took a shower, changed, and went to bed, nearly crying herself to sleep, remembering her first boyfriend who she was with for a full 2 years, every since she turned 14, she felt happier. Sadly, now she knew what heartbreak felt like. Just because he didn't want to do long distance, and his new girlfriend, she never should have dated him in the first place.

 **Oh no, first breakup's always suck, it's so hard to get over them! And, I bet my life you can't guess who her roommate will be! Go on, guess!**


	2. Arrival

_**UK Airport, August 7th, 12:30am**_

Lizzie sat next to her luggage and Buddy, waiting till her plane was called. Her eyes wandered aimlessly till they fell on a few familiar faces, tons of youtubers she's heard of and collaborated with. There came Yammy, with her recognizable unicorn hair and tanish skin, Yamimash, or better known as Aaron, and a very recognizable YouTuber, KSI, all walking towards Lizzie. She wore a black shirt with the words 'Crazy Cat Lady' in silver, denim shorts with a floral trim, a rose gold necklace with a purple cat charm, and dark pink high tops. "Hey Lizzie!" Yammy said as she hugged her "It's good to know your going to!"

"I guess you didn't see the video then..." She slightly teared up

"What video? And where's Joel?" Yammy asked, to where Lizzie flinched at the mention of her ex, but of course everyone noticed

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked joining the conversation, leaving KSI out of the conversation

"He... He broke up with me, cause he couldn't handle long distance again" She held back her tears with all her will, placing her legs in the seat with her

They all sat in the seats next to her, Yammy patting her back "Don't worry, Lizzie. I'm sure it was for the best! You'll get over it! When did he leave?"

"Two days ago" she sniffled, "Can we just please stop talking about it?" They all nodded

"So, Im KSI, like the rest of you, a fucking awesome YouTuber!" KSI broke the awkward silence

"I'm Yammy" Yammy pointed to herself, "This is Yamimash, just call him Aaron" she pointed toward Aaron, "And this is Lizzie" she pointed toward Lizzie "But her channels called LDShadowlady" Lizzie waved

 _"Flight 974 to California, now boarding"_ the announcer called over the intercom, "That's us!" Lizzie got up and walked towards the boarding station.

 ** _California Airport, August 7th, 2:00pm, California Time_**

Lizzie, Yammy, KSI, and Aaron entered the airport from their flight to find a crowd of people around one man in a tuxedo with a sign. They quickly stopped to grab their luggage, then walked closer to the man. As they got closer to investigate, they found it had their names on it, they might have just been fans for all they know. Lizzie suddenly took out her phone, which had a nyan cat case on it, turned it on and began recording herself "So I just got off the flight to Cali! I found some good friends on the plane that you may recognize." She brought the camera closer to Yammy, Aaron and KSI "These wonderful people will be attending to!" Lizzie switched off the camera. She started walking closer to the man with the sign

The first thing he said was "Are you four LDShadowlady, Yamimash, Yammy, and KSI?" Everyone nodded "Follow me" they all followed him outside to a black limousine, where they all boarded.

 _ **Trends Academy, 2:20pm**_

As their limo came to a stop, Lizzie examined the large building in front of them. With one look at the sign, which contained the school's name and the YouTube logo, she felt it would be an amazing year. Her worries lifted away as she examined the abstract structure put into the building, along with bricks working around different parts of the massive 3 story building. "Woah..." she mumbled under her breath.

"Okay everyone, I have to go pick up even more teenage YouTube brats, get your luggage and hurry with it!" The same man who picked them up said, his blonde beard giving his angry expression more emphasis. All four exited as quick as possible and pulled their luggage out of the trunk with strength, letting the limo to be driven away in 2 minutes.

"So, what do we do?" Aaron asked

"What about a front office? Every school has one, then we get our schedules, dorms, lockers, wait. Am I the only one who knows this?" Lizzie questioned as she handed Buddy a cat treat through the pet carrier

"I would say yes, but thanks anyways! Let's go then, keep looking and everything" Yammy said, KSI nodding in agreement. So everyone walked in through the heavy red doors to find clear hallways with lockers lining the pearl white walls and brown and gray tiled floors, a large metal elevator opening in the back. Each side of them had another set of heavy red doors, though not a single sign. "Uhh..."

"What are we to do?" Lizzie questioned "I have no clue where to go from here!"

"No one has all day!" Said an anonymous deep voice. The heavy door on the right opened to reveal a very familiar YouTuber, his raven hair dyed a bright red. "I just guessed"

"Mark! Been a long time!" Aaron said as he fist bumped Mark

"Hey Yami! What's up!" Mark replied, causing Yammy to be slightly confused

"Relax," Lizzie reassured her, she then walked closer to Mark and shook his hand "I'm Lizzie, this is KSI, Yammy, and you already know Aaron" She pointed toward the others

"Cool, so two Yammy's here? Strange. Well, go through the doors I came through to dormitory A, the very end of the hall has a list of who's in A dorms, if you not there, go to the other floors in the same spot, that'll be it for sure."

"Thanks dude!" KSI replied, all four of them beginning to run through the doors to dormitory A, all the way to the end of the hall, which had a similar look. They quickly checked the list to see only one was there

"Lizzie! Your in A-02 with an 'Anna Brisbin'. Whoever that is, go get your stuff! I'll see you later!" Yammy said, the boys saying their goodbyes as Lizzie got her bags and waved goodbye. When she finally made it to her room, she opened the door to reveal a girl with short red hair who wore a rugrats tank top and had on black sweatpants. The room itself had two full sized beds and blue carpet. The girl seemed to be unpacking her clothes and storing them in the wooden dressers, a small dachshund puppy sleeping on the floor.

"Hi" Lizzie greeted "You must be Anna, I'm Lizzie" Anna turned her attention toward Lizzie, a bright smile on her face

"Your British? Cool! Reminds me of Harry Potter. Oh, nice to meet you Lizzie, I'm Anna, but just call me Brizzy" She walked toward Lizzie and hugged her "This is Lexie, my little angel!" She pointed to her sleeping puppy

"So you have a pet to? I have my own little kitty" Lizzie opened Buddy's carrier and gave him another treat "This is Buddy, my little fried who helps me fill empty boxes" she petted Buddy as he purred 'I think this will be a great year!' Lizzie thought to herself as they kept talking.

 **Whoever can guess that youtuber is awesome in my book! And Lizzie posts tons of pictures on twitter of Buddy sleeping in random boxes, no matter the size.**


	3. Homeroom Buddy's

**So, today we start on Jack's side of things, because why not. Also, almost every single YouTuber that will ever be in this story will be announced very soon, that good? I hope so, cause there's nothing you can do, but seriously, let's go!**

 _ **Trends Academy 4:30pm**_

A long, black limo pulled into the front of the school, the sun shining a bright neon yellow. A single occupant opened one of the back doors, this certain figure wore a black t-shirt with two characters, an old man who looked like a scientist and a small boy with brown hair, the words 'Rick and Morty' above their heads, he had on a pair of dark blue jeans and green, black, and blue sneakers, his neon green hair brought attention toward him and his scraggly pre-pubescent beard, and his shimmering blue eyes squinted. "Dear god, it's hot! Way different than Ireland" He spoke in a very light Irish accent. He then began to take out his luggage and walk into the building in front of him. The first person he saw, was his good friend, Markiplier. He leaned against the wall and held his phone as he scrolled through YouTube comments, as if he was waiting for someone. "Mark! Good to see ya pal!" Jack walked towards Mark as they quickly hugged

"Finally your here! God, I've been waiting so god damn long for you to get your ass over here" Mark replied humorously as they parted

"Why were you even waiting, dude?"

"Well I can't go to the beginning presentation without my dorm mate, it's kinda how it goes"

"We share a dorm? Beginning presentation? What the fuck are you going on about!"

"I'll go a little slower," Mark than began to speak slowly as he said, "We are both in Dorm A-01, we have to leave for the beginning presentation in 20 minutes, which will last until 6:30pm, then we go on a tour of the school, eat dinner, go to our dorms, then do what ever else and wake up at 9am, then so on. The beginning presentation explains how the school will work, we get our schedules, and we meet our advisory teacher, do you understand...?"

"I guess, but we only have 20 minutes?! Dude, I just arrived!"

"Well who's fault is that, Cosmo?"

"The airport's! Why the hell are you blaming me?"

"Ugh, we have no time for this!" Mark took all of Jack's luggage and threw them onto Jack's empty bed

"Hey! That's my stuff, Mark!" Jack yelled at Mark

"Well we don't have time right now!" Jack and Mark suddenly heard the door next to them creak open, causing both to turn and see a pair of teenage girls revealed. One girl was slightly taller than the other, she had short bloody red hair, a slight tan to her skin, and muddy brown eyes, while the other had long light pink hair, extremely milky pale skin, and sky blue eyes, and both seemed very confused.

"Uh, hi?" Lizzie said nervously, her British accent coming out, "We don't mean to interrupt anything, we're just on our way to the presentation"

Jack raised his eyebrows, "Already? It's in like 15 minutes!"

"Better to be earlier, plus, we wanna meet our classmates" Brizzy responded confidently

"You two share a dorm? Next to us? You've gotta be joking" Mark replied

"Why? What's the big deal?"

"Shouldn't the gamers be with the gamers and voice actors with, well you get the point"

"YouTube made it this way, and I quite like it actually" Lizzie defended

"Yeah, don't judge the people who pay you, Mark" Jack joined

"Whatever, we need to get going! What's the time?" Mark asked

"It's 4:50, genius, 10 minutes to go, let's just start walking and introduce each other then" Brizzy said, as she put back her phone and began walking.

 _ **The Next Day, 8:30am**_

Lizzie felt a strange pressure on her chest as she slept, which interrupted her quiet sleep. Her crystal eyes opened to see a small white and black kitten cushioning her chest as if it were about to sleep. "Buddy..." Lizzie murmured in a sleepy tone as she tossed and turned in her bed, until she no longer could stand it. She slowly removed Buddy from her chest and placed him by her feet before she got out of bed. Brizzy was still sound asleep, but surprisingly, Lizzie could her a faint buzz from her bed, a phone. She shook Brizzy violently awake, warning her they would soon be late to their classes. Both ran towards their wardrobe's and threw on the first outfit they saw, each quickly put on very light makeup and set off for their homeroom teacher. After going on the elevator, they ran through the left heavy red door and ran towards the blue door with a singular word 'Voice'. Lizzie opened the door to reveal a small classroom with a short blonde female teacher, and 7 students. Two of which were Mark and Jack, a blonde girl and guy, one dark skinned girl, and two men, one with dirty blondish hair and one with raven black. They slowly and awkwardly walked to the closest empty seats and sat down.

"Now that everyone is here," Ms. McCarthy said in a super high pitched voice, "It's time for attendance"

"Everyone kinda lives here now, how would we be missing anyone?" Mark replied

"You'll just have to deal with it, now, is Jenna Marbles here?" the blonde girl raised her hand "iiSuperwomanii?" The dark girl did to "Pewdiepie, Markiplier and Jacksepticeye?" Mark, Jack, and the dirty blonde guy responded.

"Wait, why are you doing our usernames?" Brizzy questioned

"Because I can, Skydoesminecraft and Jon Cozart?" The blonde guy and raven haired man raised their hands "And lastly, BrizzyVoices and LDShadowlady?" Brizzy and Lizzie responded with a simple 'Here'.

"Alright," Ms. McCarthy began "We will first go on a tour of this Academy, since we never got a chance yesterday. Then we will be assigned our studios and we will come back here to watch a video from each of your channels, we eat lunch and have our break, then you will be given your schedule and meet all your teacher's. End of day. Got it?" Everyone nodded "Good"

 **Hey! Sorry it was a little bit short, but I had a bit of writer's block cause I didn't know how to end the chapter. And I seemed to just flow with ideas for later chapters, which I wrote down and basically made tiny little excerpts of what it was. I have like 20 of them now, yet it took me a whole week to learn how to end this one. *Sigh* SEE YA!**


	4. DISNEY WORLD- The Mix Up

**Hey guys, I've decided to make the series a lot more interesting by skipping to the better parts of the story, parts that aren't just full of normal school days with nothing important in them, so sorry. But hey, it's a lot better than just regular adjusting to the school, which before this there was no drama what so ever. I will introduce new ships soon, but for now I rather skip to the way more interesting parts.**

 _ **September 31st, Day 1 of Gaming Field Trip, 1:00am**_

Tons of gaming YouTubers had gathered around the front of the school, searching for they're group for the huge field trip. Lizzie was looking for her group, luggage in hand. She wore a light blue tank top, some black slip on shoes, and a pair of black, white, and pink yoga pants. She had asked Ashley Mariee if she could watch Buddy during her time gone, which Ashley begrudgingly accepted, while 21 gaming students left for Orlando Florida. Lizzie had already checked the other two groups, which consisted of Yammy, Tiffy, Jess, KSI, Aaron, Felix, Adam, Flitz, Joven, Sohinki, Meghan, Annie, Lauren, and Nati (Yammy_xox, Ihascupquake, Aphmau, KSIolajidebt, Yamimash, Pewdiepie, Skydoesminecraft, Flitz, Joven and Sohinki from SmoshGames, Strawburry17, Vengelfe, Laurenzside, and TheZombiUnicorn). Then she finally found her group, consisting of Jack, Mark, Sasha, Mari, Lasercorn, and Brizzy, their supervisor was Ms. McCarthy. Everyone hopped on the bus like zombies as they head to the airport and boarded their plane.

 ** _12:00pm, Florida Time, Walt Disney World's Polynesian Resort_**

As they got off the bus, a short, chocolate brown haired women awaited them. "Why hello students and faculty of Trends Academy" She began once they were finished "I'm Brooklyn, manager of the Polynesian Resort! Students have already been paired together in two's by gender and will share a room. Each teacher has their own room to themselves, and-" Brooklyn was interrupted by what seemed to be her assistant, who broke some news to her. "Thank you Amber, I'll be sure to tell them," She said as Amber left "And every student here will have a signing with their group at the time given to their group director and supervisor. You should already have been told your roommate, now supervisor's, may I have a word with you all?" Lizzie was slightly confused, no one told her who she was rooming with. She began walking towards the supervisor's and saw Jack walking over as well. Over the last two months, they haven't gotten along really, but then again she never talked to him much anyway. Finally, they got the supervisor's attention.

"What seems to be the problem you two?" Ms. McCarthy asked them

"Well I don't know about him, but I don't have a roommate or was never told" Lizzie said

"Same goes for me, the fuck man" Jack joined

"Ah, well... We seem to be, unequal in the amount of boys and girls, so sadly, we have to have a mixed gender room, which you two will be sharing, sorry about the mix up" Brooklyn answered, feeling nervous and guilty

"WHAT?!" Jack and Lizzie chorused

"I don't even talk to this guy, you want me to room with him?!"

"Since when is it okay to mix genders for hotel rooms during fucking field trips?!"

"Quit it! You're sharing a room for a 10 days straight, and if this attitude is kept up, we all leave early!" Ms. McCarthy yelled at them "Go get your luggage, check in with Brooklyn again and you'll be taken to your rooms, got it?"

"Fine" Both said in unison as they walked over to grab their luggage and went to Brooklyn

 _ **12:30pm, Room 227**_

When they finally got to their room, Lizzie unpacked immediately while Jack checked out the room first. "Hey! There's a PlayStation 4 here!" That immediately caught Lizzie's attention.

"Really? I brought Overwatch with me, so..."

"You brought it with you? I play it all the time, but I didn't bring it, dammit."

"We can play a little later if you want, but probably after the park today."

"Which one are we going to?"

"I think Epcot, so I'm gonna go change into my clothes, okay?"

"Gotcha, let me unpack then I'll change to" After 10 minutes, Lizzie exited the bathroom now wearing a black and white striped t-shirt, black high-waisted shorts, red converse, and a fuzzy Minnie Mouse headband. Jack changed into a pair of jeans, a white shirt with his logo all over it, and black sneakers.

"Are you trying to self promote while at Epcot?"

"I just grabbed the first shirt I saw, what's with the Minnie ears?"

"Got them at Disneyland, so I thought 'Why not bring them to Disney World?' Pretty self explanatory, we ready to roll or what?"

"Yeah, I guess, Epcot here we come!" Jack opened the door and both left, Lizzie giggling on the way to the monorail in the building.

 **Once again, sorry for the short chapter, but I promise I will try to be efficient with the word count.**


	5. DISNEY WORLD- Epcot and Alone Time

_**Disney World, Epcot, 1:00pm**_

As everyone got off the Monorail, Ms. McCarthy collected her group of students and headed off to Frozen Ever After in the Norway pavilion. Since they had passes, they got to skip the whole line. Most people stared in disgust and jealousy, others tried to ignore them, and very few recognized them. As they passed everyone in line Jack whispered to Lizzie, "I feel like a douchebag doing this, they have to wait 2 hours while we wait 30 fucking seconds"

"You think I don't feel the same? I hate doing this" Mark replied, being Jack is never that quiet anyway. After that, they went on Journey to Imagination, Seas with Nemo and friends, and even more rides, though to Lizzie, most were kinda boring. Until they went for Test Track.

Brizzy, Lizzie, Jack, and Mark squeezed in the front, Lasercorn, Mari, and Sasha fit perfectly in the back, they quickly got checked for their seatbelts and they were on their way. The ride itself was seriously fast, 60mph fast, everyone's hair swirling around and girly screams filling the air around them. It was a good day, and everyone was crazy tired, so everyone went to their hotel rooms to relax.

 _ **9:30pm, Room 227**_

Lizzie and Jack walked through their hotel room door and immediately got in their beds. "At least we have separate beds" Jack said

"Yeah, I literally cuddle the first thing I see in my bed, so that would be kinda awkward" Lizzie giggled, causing Jack to chuckle

"You know what? We should get to know each other better" Jack sat up in his bed "Maybe watch some of each others vids, talk about our interests, shit like that"

"Do you always curse? It's kinda funny" Lizzie laughed

"I'm Irish, baby! It's my nature~!" He replied, pronouncing 'nature' as 'neigh-tour' (If that makes sense XD) causing her to burst out laughing and fall off her bed, making the two laugh even more. When they finally caught up with their breath, Jack said "But really, we have a smart TV here, so let's watch some of your videos!"

"Just mine?""

"How about tomorrow, we watch mine then so on so forth, that cool?"

"I guess, let me just get it ready" She got up and entered her Youtube name in the search bar, coming up with quite a few videos, most from Shadowcraft 2.0.

"Shadowcraft? Is that a minecraft series?"

"Yeah, but with mods and just my stupid little self"

"Don't call yourself stupid! You are a smart!" Lizzie giggled and clicked on Shadowcraft 2.0, ep.16.

 _"'Could you name a pet strawberry, please?' As it was a rather unusual request, I think that is what exactly we are going to do"_

"How is that a weird request?" Jack asked, Lizzie whispering 'Oh god' as she remembered the outcome

 _"Oh, I just reread the comment, and I realized that they actually wanted me to call a pet strawberry, not name a pet strawberry, whoops. Well I guess we'll do it anyway, since I built this anvil specifically for it. So we'll name one of them Puff"_ Jack laughed, falling out of his bed like Lizzie did.

 _"There's Puff the strawberry, an accident, but a happy accident"_

"Oh my Jesus fucking Christ! I can't believe that happened! Ya know what? Do you have a video on Google Feud?"

"Yeah, guess were watching that then" She clicked on the video and relaxed

 _"'Do cats have periods'! I bet that's what people google!"_

 _"Oh my god"_

 _"This will be number one, wait. Ooh, number five! I told you"_

"Who's that guy?"

"My ex," Lizzie sighed. After watching a few more videos, they both went to sleep ready for tomorrow.

 **I'm so sorry it's so short! I have a lot of ideas for the next chapter and everything, but my brain can't think of anything right now! *Sigh* Just you wait, the next chapter will blow your mind and make you secretly fangirl, like Jack said, its just our nature! Well, till then, SEE YA!**


	6. DISNEY WORLD- Magic Kingdom and The Dark

_**Room 227, 9:00am**_

Jack and Lizzie woke up, "Morning Liz"

"Liz? No one's ever called me that before" Lizzie yawned

"Well look no further!" Jack joked, proudly putting his fist up to his right peck "Glory greatest, Arstotzka proud!" Jack said in an over-exaggerated Russian impression. Lizzie giggled as she picked out her clothes, a simple pink tank top with black leggings, and headed for the bathroom. When she was finished, she walked out and saw Jack wearing a black t-shirt with the words 'Wanna have a Bad Time?' on it, Sans from Undertale underneath it, and a pair of jeans. They ate breakfast, grabbed their backpacks and headed for the monorail, this time, to Magic Kingdom.

Ms. McCarthy, Jack, Lizzie, Mark, Mari, Sasha, and Lasercorn all first set out to Tommorow Land, where they quickly took the people mover to learn a bit about the area, everyone tried to sit in one while Ms. McCarthy sat behind them to do her job, watch them, whether she wanted to or not.

Then, they went on Space Mountain. Since they had their passes, they skipped towards the front of the line and got on. Lizzie and Jack sat next to each other, Sasha and Mari, Brizzy alone, and Lasercorn and Mark, while Ms. McCarthy waited by the exit. As they neared the lift, Lizzie wrapped her arms around Jack, but he was clearly confused. She quietly mumbled, "I can't stand the dark" The second after she finished that statement, Jack placed his arm on her back in protection. As they had their first drop, Lizzie's grip on Jack tightened, Jack bringing her closer into his embrace. She screamed the whole ride, the picture near the end displaying Lizzie and Jack almost to the point of cuddling, Jack and Lizzie as red as tomatoes, Brizzy murmuring something, which made Mark burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," Brizzy replied, Mark almost fell on the floor, bringing attention to them. Jack and Lizzie couldn't stop blushing, their milky pale skin not helping in their issue.

Next, Ms. McCarthy waited again outside of the line for Haunted Mansion, which they decided to wait for. A few kids were in line to, so when everyone walked into the dark room to wait for the last party to leave, a 13 year old girl and 11 year old boy walked up to the group. "LDShadowlady! BrizzyVoices! Vixella!" The girl sqeaked in joy

"Smoshgames! Mark and Jack! Awesome!" The boy said.

"Hi! What's your names?" Lizzie asked.

"Don't always get to see a pair of bosses" Jack chuckled.

"I'm Jordan, this is my sister, Alexis" The boy introduced.

"Well, Alexis and Jordan, how's it going so far? Where you from?" Brizzy questioned

"We're on vacation from Chicago" Alexis answered

"Nice! Well, you know what they say, take a picture, it'll last longer!" Sasha said

"Your so freaking cheesy" Lasercorn responded

"I feel like I'm in a real chick flick, my god, Vix!" Mark added

"She's learned from me! Go Vixxie!" Mari joked. After that, Lizzie, Brizzy and Sasha took a picture with Alexis, while Jack, Mark, Lasercorn, and Mari took a photo together with Jordan. Then, everyone got into one picture together, everyone got one picture of each.

Then, they finally got on the ride, Lizzie sitting next to Jack and holding onto him again "I'm sorry, you really shouldn't have to deal with this, I need to grow up and not be scared of the dark" Lizzie whispered

"Hey, it's okay. As long as it helps you, I'm fine with it." Jack replied, tucking her head closer to his chest and lying his head on top of hers "You'll be fine, I'm here" The ride moved along, a zombie animatronic popping out of a coffin, causing Lizzie to screech. Then it started to go down backwards, making Lizzie hold on extremely tight to Jack, she was genuinely surprised he could still breath. "Don't worry, Liz, it's almost over"

When everything was finally done, they all saw a picture from each dune-buggy. Lasercorn, Mari, and Vix were all in one, laughing and joking about the ride, while Brizzy and Mark were in another, doing the same, making for great pictures. Everyone only saved one picture, Lizzie and Jack's photo. "I think septiplier is fading away, you two need a ship name!" Brizzy said, Mark joining

"Don't take Jack from meh!" he joked, everyone laughing while Jack couldn't stop blushing, Lizzie feeling lucky her hair was long enough to hide it. Mark ran up to Jack and picked him up "MY SEANY!"

"Mark we're busy thinking of a ship name! OTP's need a ship name!" Mari said

"Good god, when Felix sees these pictures" Lasercorn replied

"Don't worry, I recorded they're reactions, gonna edit it out of my vlog for your guys sake, but I'm saving it for another day" Brizzy responded

"Now, a ship name for Lizzie and Jack" Sasha said thoughtfully

The three girls gasped "LDSEPTICLADY!" Sasha, Brizzy, and Mari chorused, Mark and Lasercorn basically crying in laughter.

"Can we just go to another ride?" Lizzie asked, everyone starting to walk to their next ride, Splash Mountain. Lizzie sat next to Jack again, she felt more comfortable next to him than the rest, his fans were completely right, he was a good hugger. As their log entered a happy, lively cave, Lizzie murmured "This shouldn't be to bad"

"Definitely" Jack responded, the other 5 giggling, knowing something Lizzie and Jack don't know. Finally, it reached the first big drop, the area dark and freezing, Lizzie scooching closer to Jack and holding his arm. By the main drop, Lizzie had her arms wrapped around Jacks neck, Jack wrapping his arms around her back, though he rather think its 'moral support'. He had to admit it, he liked the warmth emitting from Lizzie when she held onto him, it calmed the both of them down.

Now, Lizzie and Jack stand in front of the screen with their picture on it, blushing madly and stuttering as they attempted an excuse.

 **And** **I** **finally** **got** **past** **my** **minimum! I** **just** **like** **to** **think 1,000 words** **a** **chapter** **is** **my** **goal, but** **sometimes** **it** **can** **be** **hard** **to** **do** **so. But** **that** **was** **the** **first** **chapter** **with** **fluff! I** **know, a** **little** **rushed, but** **I'm** **not** **waiting 15 chapters** **till** **they** **start** **to** **show** **feelings, that's** **just** **not** **cool. SEE** **YA!**


	7. DISNEY WORLD- Channel Introductions

**_Lizzie's_** **_POV, 7:45 pm_**

We walked onto the monorail, Brizzy asking me questions about Jack and me, which was a little bothering. I was just afraid of the dark, but of course it lead me and Jack into shipping. He shouldn't have to deal with this! Its my fault I'm afraid of the dark, not his. Sure, the jokes were funny and the pictures a little affectionate, but that doesn't mean anything really. "Who are you roomed with? You never told me!" Brizzy asked, making me basically sweat, I could see Jack looking towards me with pity.

"It doesn't matter, its just a field trip" I answered casually, more like acting. Its not that I dont like Brizzy, we became best friends the day we met! But I don't enjoy the millions of questions, well people will assume, I guess.

When we arrived in the Hawaiian-like hotel, me and Jack rushed up to our room, shut the door, and got ready to play Overwatch like the true gamers we are.

 ** _Room 227, 9:30pm_**

Its been about two hours since me and Jack started going at each other in Overwatch, and I heard a loud knock at the door "I'll get it!" I said

"Nope, I'm gonna get it!" We ran over like children and opened the door, revealing Mark, Brizzy, Sasha, Mari, and Lasercorn.

"You two share a room? Isn't it against the rules for two opposite genders to be in the same hotel room on field trips?" Brizzy asked

"Well, we thought it was, but I guess under certain circumstances, they change it" I responded

"Okay, we we're wondering if we could watch some of each others videos, to get to know each other better. Ya know?" Sasha asked

"Sure! Come in!" Jack answered as I nodded along. They came in and sat in front of the two beds, mostly mine, since it was closer to the smart tv. "Okay, who goes first? How are we doing this?"

"Maybe by watching some animations!" Mark replied

"Not everyone here has animations, Mark" Brizzy glared

"Well do you have a video that's as long as a normal animation?" Jack asked

"Oh yeah! Lizzie, you have anything?"

"A very old bloopers video from 25,000 subs" I responded

"Cool, Vixie goes first!" Mari yelled, Sasha getting her animation ready.

 _'"Hi, I'm Ellie, this is my room, if you wanna know me better, search for clues!" A little knife falls on screen, making a clattering noise."This girls a little shifty"'_

Everyone burst out laughing as the animated Sasha appeared on screen

 _'"Let's take a selfie, and post it on my Instagram" Ellie said, giving Sasha her phone "I'm here to but..." She snapped the photo, Ellie and her friend looking very strange and trippy "Type your text, I'VE BEEN DRANKIN'!"'_

The laughing continued till the end of the video, then Brizzy got up and put her video on, a cartoon impressions rap.

"Damn, your good! How do you make it look so easy?" I asked

"Because to me, it is easy, it all depends on the voice itself" She responded, then Mark got up and put on his animation, so on so forth with Mari and Lasercorn's Smosh Games cards against humanity animation, then played Jacks animation.

 _'"TOP OF THE MORNIN' TO YA LADDIES! My name is Jacksepticeye, and welcome to Papers, Please! Next please, move it along. Hello, little lady! Look at our little head, your weight is different, you take a poop before you got here? Get the fuck out of my line, a-buh-bye!"'_

Everyone started to laugh so hard they couldn't breath, I can definitely see why. And the animated version of him was so cute, almost as cute as him. Wait. What? Ugh, everyone talking about me and him screwed with my mind, just forget it, just ignore it Lizzie. "Hey, you okay?" I was brought out of my thoughts with Jacks voice.

"Huh?" I looked next to me and saw his baby blue eyes staring into my soul, cool it Lizzie!

"You were spacing out, is something wrong?" He asked, his light Irish accent filled with worry.

"I'm fine, just tired" I lied, if he knew what was really up, I'd look like a creep

"Are you sure?" I quickly nodded "Alright, wanna watch your video now?"

"Can we just go to bed? Its 11pm, maybe tomorrow we can do this again"

"Shit, she's right!" Lasercorn cut in.

"Well, you two don't get to crazy without us, we'll see ya tommorow!" Brizzy said, everyone exiting, leaving me and Jack on our own.

"I'm just gonna go change into my pj's" I stated, getting up off the floor to go to the bathroom, until I felt something grip my wrist. I turn to see Jack looking at me, an uneased look on his face.

"Are you absolutely sure your okay? Its very concerning" His crystal eyes pleaded,

"I'm fine" I lied, again

He sighed "Okay, but just tell me if somethings wrong, please?"

"I will, may I get dressed now?"

"Sorry, go right ahead" he let go and headed to his bed. I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a white T-shirt, tying my long pink hair into a messy ponytail and walked to my bed, curling up in the sheets as I drifted away into a deep slumber.


	8. Typhoon Lagoon and Meanwhile

_**Jack's**_ _**POV, 9:30am**_

I woke up and saw Lizzie asleep in her bed, cuddling up against a pillow, her cotton candy pink hair in all directions, which looked adorable. Well, she wasnt wrong, but she never talked about the bed head. I sighed as I walked into the bathroom and put on my neon green swim trunks, keeping my shirt on for now. As soon as I walk back into the room, I hear Lizzie getting out of bed, well shit. "Morning Liz" I tell her.

"Morning Jack, do you know what we're doing today?" She rubbed her eyes and yawned

"Ya, Typhoon Lagoon, how was your sleep?"

"It was fine I guess, I'm just gonna go change" She got out of bed, grabbed her necessities, and closed the bathroom door behind her. I think she's still mad at me, I was extremely worried about her, she was just staring off into space, randomly, and immediately after I asked if she was fine, she just wanted to go to sleep. She didn't look tired either, just, distracted I guess. But when I just randomly grabbed her wrist, I felt like an idiot and should have held back, its her business, not mine. But I just get so worried when people act strangely, I only wanted to help! Me being me, I fucked up and now she probably despises me. God damn my awkwardness! Ugh, I need help from Mark, he's better with girls then me. Just knowing someone cheated on me, I know I must be bad. Focus, Jack, all of your fans would disagree, just stop with those bad thoughts and get on with your day. I sighed and heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" I yelled and opened the door, revealing Mark and Brizzy. "Hey guys"

"What up Jack? Is Lizzie up?" Brizzy asked

"Yeah, she's in the bathroom"

"Thanks!" She walked past me and knocked on the door, which Lizzie opened and let her in.

"Weird, what was that about?"

"Lizzie called Brizzy and Brizzy woke me up and told me to go with her, which woke up Yami in the process." Oh yeah, I forgot Mark and Aaron shared the hotel room, whatever. "So, how's it been sharing with Lizzie?"

"Pretty awkward, to be honest." I didn't want to say anymore so I let Mark in and we waited for the two of them to be ready.

 ** _Meanwhile, Trends Academy, Dorm_** **_A-09_**

Rosanna opened the door to her dorm, soon to see her roommate editing a video. "Hey Gab! How's it going?"

"Hey Ro, I'm fine, just pretty bored, you?"

"Yeah, I'm bored to, what'cha editing?"

"Just a storytime vid, wanna go do something? I'll vlog it, it would help my vlog channel, which no one watches, but why not" Gabbie laughed, she even roasted herself on it, but she enjoyed making vlogs. Whether it did anything or not.

So they left for a day at the mall, which Gabbie vlogged almost every second. When they finally came back Gabbie checked her twitter, soon to see about every tagged tweet about her and Markiplier, saying she was in one of his videos, she almost died of shock.

 ** _Back_** **_to_** **_Jack, Jack's_** **_POV_**

Mark and I waited a good 30 minutes for Lizzie and Brizzy to finally come out, while Mark started talking about some videos he wants to make we heard the bathroom door creak as the two exited.

Brizzy wore a black bikini covered in batman logos and had a sky blue towel in hand, and Lizzie, woah... She wore a pink, blue and purple galaxy colored bikini set, studs on the lining of her top straps, and a yellow beach towel in hand, her cotton candy pink hair draped over her shoulders and a pair of black studded sunglasses lied on her pastel blue scalp "Well let's go already! I never get to go swimming!" Lizzie said with her adorable British accent. Wait. Adorable? Oh god.

 _ **Trends**_ _**Academy, A-09**_

Gabbie immediately ran up to her studio, cleaned her set up, and watched the video, laughing at the many jokes he made. But when he didn't know her, she got a little pissed. They went to the same fucking school! And he never heard of her. It all melted away however when he dressed up as an emo, causing Gabbie to fall off her chair and call Ro over to her studio and lift her up. Gabbie just couldn't get over that video, she thought she never would.

 ** _Back_** **_to_** **_Jack, Jack's_** **_POV_**

We entered Typhoon Lagoon and went to the first ride, crush 'n gusher, which was for one or two at a time. Sasha went with Lasercorn, Mari went alone, Mark with Brizzy, as friends or course, and me and Lizzie together. I got used to being with Lizzie on rides, I liked being with her, and she needed comfort. She was in front and I was behind her, so when we reached a big drop, she'd hold in to my leg, my leg! I held back my blushing as much as possible, patting her back and wrapping my arms around her near the end. As we both entered the warm water, I swam to Lizzzie and carried her out bridal style, which everyone recorded, like everything else thus far.


	9. Disney World 24 Hours (Fixed)

_**October 6, Polynesian Hotel, Room 227**_

Lizzie woke up in her bed, surprised to see tons or people in her room, most had luggage in their hand "What's going on?" She yawned

"Everyone's going home, except Aaron, Yammy, Brizzy, Mark, Felix, Adam, Sasha, me and you." Jack answered her

"What's with everyone else here?"

"To say goodbye, silly. You must be to sleepy" Jess replied. After that, everyone said their goodbyes, then Lizzie noticed the time.

"It's 5:30am! Bloody hell why are we up so early?"

"The Disney 24 hour challenge? Ring a bell?" Brizzy asked

"I forgot that was today, let me change quickly?"

"Sure" Lizzie went to the bathroom and quickly changed into a 'Game Over' tank top, pink jeans, and white flats, being she was to tired to care anyway. Then she remembered what was happening tomorrow, but decided to tell them when it hit midnight exactly, it would be more fun to mess with them. Give them hints and watch them suffer from their lack of knowledge. She giggled and left the bathroom, putting her phone in her pocket and they headed to Magic Kingdom for the opening ceremony.

After the ceremony, which was just some fireworks mostly, they headed for rides with short waits. After that, they were bored with those rides, since most were just little kid rides.

"Now, I've been told you two smol beans are the new best otp?" Felix asked, causing Jack to blush wildly and slightly push Felix away.

 _ **Hour 1**_

Lizzie put in her ear buds and they headed to Big Thunder Mountain, which they didn't go on last time. While in the line, Jack tapped her shoulder, to which she turned and took out one of ear buds. "What'cha listening to?"

"Set it off (Yes, I genuinely think Lizzie would like that band like I do, don't judge meh) you probably don't know them."

"I've heard about them, but not much, who else you listen to?"

"Halsey, Panic! at the disco, Melanie Martinez, My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots, and a few more"

"Mind if I listen to some music with ya? I'm extremely fucking bored" Since they stayed past the field trip, they no longer had free fast passes.

"Sure, why not" After that, the walked next to each other and talked about the music, but they mostly listened to TØP more than Set It Off, so when it finally came to one of their songs, Jack didn't know what to expect. Until he heard the familiar beat of Wolf In Sheep's Clothing.

 _'Beware, beware, be skeptical_

 _Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold'_

"I didn't know they made this song! My fucking jam!"

Before they knew it, both were singing along together and annoying the hell out of they're group, so they continued on purpose just for fun. Jack stopped to take a quick breath, but before he continued he turned his head to look at Lizzie giggling at her strange behavior. He grinned slightly, paying attention to her gorgeous face, her calm ocean eyes, her flowing cotton candy pink hair, her plump lips, her fair skin, her clear complexion, her energetic smile, and her pearl white teeth, noticing her expressive emotion, he could tell she was letting go. Letting go of all her troubles from the past, letting go and relaxing, having a good time, as if her stress melted away. He couldn't help but love her, her personality, her natural beauty, her strengths her weaknesses, all of her. But he couldn't yet tell if these stray emotions of his were mutual or real love. He couldn't afford his heart to be broken again, but he felt safe around Lizzie. He trusted her, to the point where he could say with his life, unlike what he ever had with Signe.

"Guys, were about to get on!" Lizzie yelled in joy, interrupting Jack from his thoughts, bringing him back to reality. Lizzie put away her phone and they got on the ride, Lizzie and Jack next to each other as usual.

Lizzie didn't really know what to expect for the ride, until she couldn't stop screaming and held onto Jack. It wasn't dark, but she felt safe with him, something Joel couldn't do. When she was scared, he tried to comfort her, but it never helped at all. With Jack, she could just be near him and she'd feel protected. Jack began chuckling and wrapped his arm around her back, scooching closer to her letting her lay her head on his shoulder. He gave her a small noogie, causing her to giggle and smile, both forgetting they were on an amusement park ride.

When they exited, Adam and Felix saw the photo from the ride, at the perfect moment to see Lizzie giggling while Jack gave her a noogie. Everyone saved the photo for future blackmail, just in case. Both Lizzie and Jack were getting used to them teasing their strange friendship, but would always blush at the mention of each other.

 _ **Hour 12, 5pm**_

The whole group was laughing crazily at each others jokes, mostly to keep each other awake. The majority of the group was vlogging certain moments for later videos, including Lizzie and Jack. Lizzie pulled out her phone and started filming it all, surprised when Jack pulled out his phone and did the same, probably for one of his recap videos. "Here's the squad! Stuck with these fuckers for 24 hours" Jack joked and turned his phone to everyone else, Lizzie covering Mark and Felix's middle fingers from Jack's camera.

"Bloody hell, for what tomorrow is, you should be more considerate!"

"What's tomorrow?" Jack asked

"Guess when I'll tell you?" Lizzie giggled

"Ugh, tomorrow" Jack sighed and turned his phone to him "Why must I not know of tomorrows importance?" He said with a fake sad face, turning the camera back to Lizzie "Is tomorrow Leif Erikson Day?" (SpongeBob reference)

"No, that's on the 9th, tomorrow's importance shall be announced at 12am!" Lizzie joked as Jack blushed behind the camera "How about we go to Hollywood studios?"

"Sounds good to me, what about you little red?" Jack asked Mark

"Haha, very funny, sure why not"

 _ **Hour 14, 7:30pm**_

Jack and Lizzie sat in the back row on Tower of Terror, Lizzie immediately wrapping her arms around Jack and scooching as close to him as possible. Jack felt a small pressure around his arm and looked to see Lizzie's eyes shut in anticipation and her body trembling in fear. He brought her closer and wrapped his arm around her, his cheeks dusted in pink as she balled up the fabric of his shirt in her fist, her other hand flat on his chest. As it got darker and as they reached the lift, she wrapped her free arm around his shoulder and prepared herself as she could hear clanks coming from the ride, screaming as her stomach dropped like the ride. Jack screamed and brought Lizzie closer, he wasn't the biggest fan of falling himself. It was like that basically the whole time, both embraced in each others warmth as they tried to calm each other down, then again they couldn't calm down themselves.

The group got off the ride and admired the photo, once again keeping the pictures. "Now let's go on Rockin' Roller Coaster!" Brizzy announced

"Please no, I just wanna relax right now" Lizzie pleaded

"Ya know what? How about me and Lizzie just walk around and go on some tamer rides while all you guys go crazy, its a 4 hour long line anyways" Jack suggested

"Aw, they're going on a mini date!" Mark cooed

"No, its just to relax and explore, you guys can go on any ride you want, but we just wanna slow down a little bit, is there a problem with that?" Lizzie asked

"No, there isn't, go do what you want, we can meet back up later, how about we meet back up at 1am in Adventureland?" Yammy suggested, which everyone agreed to "Great, see you two in 6 and a half hours" Yammy and the rest walked off, Yammy, Brizzy, and Sasha sneaking a wink to Lizzie as she and Jack walked off, Mark, Felix, Adam, and Aaron winking at Jack.

The two walked to Toy Story Mania, which for once was a reasonable wait time of 15 minutes. They blasted through the line and got on, Lizzie holding onto the gun as the door closed, smirking as Jack chuckled, not knowing how competitive she can get. Jack was nearing her score at 800,000 against 830,000, so she slightly pushed him away from the gun, causing him to let go of his gun, giving Lizzie an advantage. "Oh that's low" Jack said as Lizzie giggled when they saw the final scores, 900,000 to 15,000,000. "You did not just do that!"

"I did though, no stopping it now" She giggled as he lightly punched her shoulder

"Cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater!"

"Stop being so immature" She chuckled and gave him a noogie

"Nuuuu, I don't wanna!" He fake whined and pouted.

"Grow up, Jacky"

"If I grow up, do I get ice cream?"

"Sure, now let's go get some food"

Lizzie and Jack walked around the whole park eating ice cream and looking around the place, curious of what to do next. They saw tons of Halloween decorations, watched the firework show, ate dinner, and they learned more about each other. Both we're having an amazing time with the other, happy to spend some time together.

 _ **Hour 19, 12am**_

"You have a little baby kitten?! I wanna see!" Jack screeched while talking to Lizzie, bringing attention to them on the bus to Magic Kingdom. Lizzie giggled and pulled up a photo of Buddy to show him (up top). "Aww, what's his name?" Lizzie looked at Jack's expression and giggled, his ocean blue eyes filled with wonder and his lime green hair flying in all directions, not a single sign of drowsiness across his sculpted face. Lizzie, however, was just about ready to jump in bed and go to sleep, then again he's always been known for his energy.

"His names Buddy, he's back at Trends with Ashley, bloody hell do I miss him" She sighed "His adoption anniversary's coming up, a full year with that angel who fills my empty boxes" Jack chuckled at that, "He was a present from my mom, I almost thought I wouldn't get to keep him since he liked both me and Joel, then again when he was angry Joel couldn't calm him down, only I could for some reason. My fans were right, I am a crazy cat lady" Lizzie giggled and Jack continued to laugh, then he remembered what Lizzie was talking about early on, "Tomorrows importance shall be announced at 12am!"

"So whats today? Its past 12, please I wanna know!" Lizzie giggled

"Its-" She was cut off by a little voice on the bus

"Mommy please let me talk to her! She's my favorite youtuber, she makes me happy, please!" A little girl who looked to be 6 pulled at her mothers arm, her ginger curls bouncing around as she jumped in anticipation, her green puppy eyes pleading and begging.

"Ugh, fine, you have five minutes, we need to meet with your father" The little girl immediately ran towards Lizzie

"Are you LDShadowlady?"

"Why yes I am, and who might you be?"

"I'm Mikasa"

"I love your name! And your so cute! Its awesome to see such a young Shadow Cadet!" Jack looked at Lizzie strangely, he was intrigued with this little girl

"Hi Mikasa, I'm Jack" he hugged the small girl, she giggled with joy

"I know! I never thought you guys would go to Florida"

"Mikasa! We have to go!" Her mother shouted from the back of the bus.

"I have to go, bye Lizzie, bye Jack. Happy birthday Lizzie! Shadow Cadets unite!" Mikasa hugged Lizzie and ran to her mom, Jack looking over to Lizzie.

"Its your birthday? How old are you?"

"As of today, 17" Lizzie replied "This will probably be my first year not celebrating it-"

"Nope, that will never happen, we're going to go get you a birthday cake, presents, and celebrate starting now" Before she could reply, Jack pulled her off the bus to Magic Kingdom and they walked to Adventureland.

When they arrived, everyone was just getting off Pirates of the Caribbean, laughing their asses off. Yammy looked over and saw the two, told the rest of the group, then everyone walked over to them. "How'd it go, lovebirds?"

"1, were not lovebirds Mark, 2, it was good, how about you?" Lizzie replied

"Amazing, this time we didn't have two whiny babies" Felix chuckled

"We don't have time for that, Felix! We have to make today the best day ever, right now" Jack said impatiently

"How about some rides? Little Mermaid?" Lizzie suggested

"Sure, anything for the birthday girl" Jack replied, forgetting the whole group didn't know

"Birthday girl? Lizzie, you never told us it was your birthday!" Brizzy stated

"I know, I've just been focusing on my channel lately, so I never thought of it as a big deal. And can we go on some rides now, I'm so tired I need to be woken up" Lizzie yawned

"Alright, let's go" Yammy replied, all of them walking to fantasyland.

 _ **Hour 21, 2:30am**_

When they got through the long line and boarded, the seating was the usual. One thing that surprised Lizzie, it wasn't very dark at all, so she sat up and wrapped a singular arm around Jack, just in case.

The ride went along and the duo sang to every song on the ride, except Lizzie stopped singing at one point and placed her head on Jacks shoulder, falling asleep almost instantly. While exiting the ride, Jack picked her up bridal style and carried her out. "Guys, me and Liz are gonna head for the hotel, she needs to get sleep"

"Alright Romeo, just don't do anything crazy" Mark chuckled as Jack glared daggers at him.

Jack walked on the monorail and sat down, placing her next to him with her head on his lap. When they reached their stop, he carried her again to their hotel room. He gently placed her in her bed, tucked her in, and silently chuckled when she smiled in her sleep and snuggled against her pillow, kinda wishing he was that pillow. He shook his head as if trying to snap out of it, went to go change into his pajamas, and quickly checked on Lizzie again. As if not to wake her, he gently moved her fluffy pink hair and kissed her temple with care.

 _ **Morning, 11am**_

Lizzie sat up slowly in her bed and stared at her surroundings "How did I get here?" She mumbled to her self, not realisng Jack was awake.

"I carried you here, both of us were extremely tired, so instead of staying for another 4 hours, I thought it would be better to just get some sleep. You might wanna pack for our flight" Lizzie got out of bed and walked to him, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you" She then walked into the bathroom to shower, not noticing Jack put his hand on his cheek, the feeling of her lips still lingering, his cheeks dusted in pink.


	10. Halloween Help

_**October 9th, Lizzie's POV**_

I entered my studio and began editing some videos and looked at some comments from my latest ones, everyone going insane at the fact that I was in a group with Felix, Jack, and Mark at Disney World. I giggled at the matter, what would they think if they knew what really happened? Then, I stopped after I started to think a little, everyone would probably want to murder me. Especially people who shipped Mark and Jack, or even Jack and Felix. I sighed and uploaded a video, a Halloween build battle to be precise.

After I edited, I heard a knock on my door. I got up and opened it, soon to see an extremely well known Irishman. "Hey Liz, I was wondering if you could help me with some ideas for Halloween" Jack asked nervously

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, you know how there's that whole thing my fans made up? Ya know, Antisepticeye?"

"Yeah, what about it?" I looked at him curiously, what was he thinking?

"Well, I thought about playing around with that idea for Halloween, but I have no idea how to do it, I hate to bother the shit out of you, I already do when I record, but could you possibly give me some advice?" He seemed skeptical, as if he didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"Of course, its not impossible. Come in, I have a few ideas" I opened the door to my studio again and saw Jack tense up as he slowly entered, okay then...? What's going on with him? He's usually more open and confident, what happened? "Okay, what games are you gonna play coming up?"

"Clustertruck, Mr. President, Hello Neighbor, Sister Location-" I cut him off

"Perfect, we'll start there. Recording any today?"

"First episode, why?"

"Alright, what I'm thinking is we start off slowly. First, your facecam has small glitches, which seem normal, as if you had trouble with editing. Then, the glitches slowly become more noticeable, changes in facial expression randomly after each glitch, changes in tone and color gradient could help as well. The main goal: make it seem as if Anti's taking over your body." His eyes widened, quickly changing to the smirk I know and love.

"That's perfect! But I don't know how to do that..." His smirk dropped

"When were you planning on recording?"

"In about an hour"

"Okay, go make the video. After your done recording, don't turn off your camera and make creepy faces, I know it seems weird now, but it'd make it a lot easier. Send me a copy of the facecam recording, I'll edit it and show you the end product. If you really like it, I could teach you how or I could keep doing it, cool?"

"Cool, thanks Liz, thank you so much. I can't begin to say how much this means to me" He then wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly in gratitude. I was sad when we parted, but I guess I would have to deal with it. Ugh, after we left Disney World, my feelings for him grew stronger. God dammit, why'd he have to be so hot? So cute? So kind? It lured me in, he's everywhere I look, even when he's not even close to me. He could be back in Ireland and I could be in England, he'd still be everywhere I look. I can't get him out of my head, he's forever stuck in my mind like a piece of gum. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door close. Well, better get something to eat...

 _ **Jack's POV**_

I shut my studio door and slid down the back of my door, I probably fucked up. It was so obvious she was uncomfortable, there might as well been a neon sign. What did I do wrong, man? Was I to harsh? To rude? Dammit, why can't I just know how she feels about it, I'm probably going completely overboard. I sighed and began to record, laughing when it finally came to the part where I had to make stupid faces.

I then emailed the facecam to Lizzie and went to my dorm to relax a little. Mark was on his bed studying for an editing test for tomorrow. It was obvious he procrastinated, he was freaking the fuck out. I took out my iPad and watched some videos on YouTube, just to see how my classmates have been doing. Then an idea popped in my head, 'Watch some of Lizzie's videos'. I then searched 'LDShadowlady' and watched the first video to show up. Then more... and more, and even more. Before I knew it, the clock struck 8am and Lizzie was knocking on the door.


	11. Markimoo's Halloween Party

**_October 29th, 11am, Lizzie's POV_**

I slowly awoke, a warm feeling through out my whole body, arms wrapped around me. I turned to see Jack, thankfully clothed, peacefully asleep. I felt sick to my stomach, I rushed to the nearest bathroom, barfing my guts out before I even noticed it was Jack's dorm. Soon, I could hear Jack getting up, crouching down, and holding back my hair for me, patting my back as well. "Ugh, what happened?"

"The Halloween party, somebody must of spiked the drinks" He said in his deep morning voice

"We got drunk?" I asked, looking up at him

"I'm sure of it, I might not remember anything, but it's the only explanation. Thank god it's a Sunday, if it wasn't we'd be screwed by now."

"We need to know what happened" He nodded

 ** _October 28th, 8pm, 3rd person_**

Mark prepared every hall with Brizzy's help for his Halloween party. Ro entered the cafeteria that was currently being decked out in Halloween decorations, "Mark!" Mark turned around and stopped what he was doing

"Got the snacks done?"

"Yep, tons of them. And I remember you asking about the punch?"

"Yeah, if this is gonna be a real party, gotta have some alcohol" Ro smiled and knew what he meant

"Perfect, not only the punch, but every drink given out besides water has been spiked with vodka." Mark smirked then continued preparing everything, guests arriving an hour later.

Jack entered his roommates party, dressed as a demented version of himself. He wandered around, looking for his friends that weren't dancing. He soon stumbled upon Lizzie, who dressed as her minecraft character. "Hey Liz"

"Hey Jack, nice costume" She giggled

"Same for you, how's it going?"

"Okay I guess, Brizzy's been crazy with some of her old friends, Mark's to busy welcoming people in, Yammy rather spend time with Aaron, Emma isn't here yet, and everyone else wants to dance instead"

"I feel ya, so both of us are basically bored out of our minds?"

"Not anymore, I'm not alone in the corner like I was a minute ago"

"I just got here about ten minutes ago"

They talked and talked until they got hungry, so they walked over to the snack table and ate some of Ro's halloween themed treats. Jack drank some of the punch, immediately suprised "This punch is amazing!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Try some!" Lizzie took a cup and drank some, surprised as well.

"It's amazing!" She drank the whole cup down and immediately got another, unaware of what was actually going on.

 ** _October 29th, 12pm, Jack's PO_** V

Lizzie and I left my dorm, immediately seeing Mark asleep with an empty vodka bottle in his hand, fuck was he shit-faced. I took his phone out of his pocket and entered his password, going straight to his gallery of photos. Tons of photos of people dancing, passed out, fighting each other, even making out. I kept looking for pictures that would have me or Lizzie in them, well, mission accomplished. "What the fuck?!"

"What is it?" I turned to see Lizzie's adorable face plastered in concern. I can't believe we did that. I can't believe I started it.

 ** _October 28th, 10pm_**

Jack and Lizzie stood in the hallways, both intoxicated. Jack looked at Lizzie, feeling a little uncontrollable. He slowly approached her and placed his hand on her cheek, both looking at each others lips, which to both looked extremely kissable. It was almost as if all the sound around them disappeared, as if it was only the two of them. He closed the gap between the two, starting soft and easy. He was finally doing it, whether or not the alcohol was responsible, he finally did it.

Lizzie melted like chocolate in his arms as they kissed, to her, he tasted sweet like the candy kids would be getting on Monday. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tip-toes, getting as close as possible. Things got quite crazy after that, they never actually did anything huge, but it was eventful.

 ** _Lizzie's_** **_POV, October 29th, 12:30pm_**

I felt sick to my stomach, so I rushed to Jacks bathroom and puked my guts out, again. I felt horrible, words couldn't describe it, maybe I'm still hungover? I sighed and went to wash my hands, surprised by what I saw on my neck, which was hidden behind my hair. "Uh, Jack!?"

He ran into the bathroom and asked what was wrong. I simply moved his jacket hood out of the way, revealing a matching mark. "Whatever we did last night, shit went down" I cursed, which I don't do much at all, I guess he's rubbing off on me.

"What do ya mean, Liz?" I pointed to the mirror so he could see, he gasped and yelled, "What the fuck?!"

"We gave each other hickeys, Jack, hickeys!" He looked at me concerned, what were we gonna do?!


	12. Trends Academy Is Not On Fire

_**November 2nd, 11:30am**_

Lizzie sat in her 2nd period seat next to Tiffy, preparing for her next class, DIY, to start. Her teacher Mr. Czar, or Man vs. Pin/Threadbanger, walked into the class and began. "Sup fuckers? We have a new student today, technically 2 but only 1 is in this class right now, so who gives a shit. You can come in I guess" Lizzie always admired his creativity, he made DIY videos interesting, and so did his wife Corinne. Soon Lizzie find herself looking at an old friend, one she never actually filmed with, but one she could never leave.

"Hi, I'm Dan" he introduced himself, Lizzie looked closely to see his chocolate brown eyes, dark brown hair, and his signature black hole shirt. Yep, that's Dan.

"Dan!" Lizzie said

Dan then noticed her, "Lasagna! Been quite long, hasn't it?" The two went back and forth, Dan sitting at her table and smiling. The whole class talked to each other, it was her favorite thing about the class. The bell rang and they headed to their 3rd periods, separating at the last minute.

 _ **Lunchroom, 1:30pm**_

Lizzie sat at her table and urged Dan and Phil to sit at the table, Brizzy freaking out about it. At the table was Lizzie, Brizzy, Dan, Phil, Jenna, Lilly, and Yammy. "Holy shit your Dan and Phil!" Jenna screamed

"Holy shit your Jenna Marbles! Holy shit its Superwoman!" Lilly and Jenna laughed at that, Brizzy joining in

"Dan, don't mock them!"

"Phil, its a joke, their laughing, there's nothing wrong" Lizzie giggled at Dan and Phil's mini fight, not really a fight at all, but still.

"Your to funny, I missed you guys so much!"

"We missed ya to, but what's next? It says 4th period isn't until 2:30, and lunch ends at 1:55, so what do we do?" Dan asked

"Its a recording block, before school, during recording block, and after school is when we make our vids, so recording block can just be to relax, record, edit, or anything else."

"Hey Lasagna, wanna make a collab?" Phil asked

"Sure, we can go start now if you want" The three got up and went to Lizzie's studio.

 _ **Lizzie's studio, 1:45pm**_

Lizzie thought it would be nice to make a try not to laugh, so she cleared her sofa and sat down, motioning for Dan and Phil to do so as well. She quickly got three different cups of water, making sure each one was large and full, they were making two videos after all, one for Dan's channel and one for Lizzie's. Lizzie sat on the side and Dan was in the middle, she didn't wanna separate them.

After they finished the videos, they caught up with each other, "So how's it been since the breakup?" Dan asked bluntly

"Dan! It might still be a sensitive topic!" Phil replied

"No its fine really, I've gotten over it" Lizzie reassured,

Dan soon noticed Lizzie's scarf and asked "What's with the scarf?"

Lizzie froze where she sat, she hoped no one would mention the scarf. She was wearing it to hide her hickey, because she knew the wind would blow her hair out of her face and show the mark anyways. No one except her and Jack knew about it, only Mark had pictures of them kissing, which Jack put in a hidden file that even Mark couldn't get into, so he wouldn't remember it anyway. The mark was lasting longer than she would prefer, meaning both Jack and Lizzie would have to hide it. Makeup couldn't hide it, especially when she realized later on there was actually more than one. Man she hoped they wouldn't get drunk again, but at the same time, she did. "Uh, I-it's cold out"

"We're in California, and we're inside Lizzie, wouldn't it be better to take it off?" Phil asked

"Yeah, get a little more comfortable" Dan suggested and unknowingly pulled off her scarf, revealing a hickey filled neck "What the-?!"

"I swear I can explain!"

"Is this why you got over Joel!?"

"No! Just listen-!" Lizzie was cut off by her studio door opening slowly, revealing a certain someone.

"Hey Liz, I brought you some Dori-" He turned to see Dan holding Lizzie's scarf, revealing every mark he made on her. He dropped the open bag of Doritos he brought for her on the floor in complete shock, his baby blues filled with anger and shock.


	13. Jealous Jackaboy

**_Continued..._**

"What the fuck do you think your doing?!" Jack yelled

"That's what I'd like to know!" Dan screamed

"Guys" Lizzie and Phil chorused

"Since when do you just take off someones scarf for no reason?!"

"Since when do you just walk into someone elses studio?!"

"Guys..."

"It's her business, asshole!"

"It's her studio, bastard!"

"GUYS!" Dan and Jack turned their heads to Phil and Lizzie, surprised at their outburst

"Stop fighting! There's no reason to be!" Phil demanded

"Why can't you guys just let me explain? Sit down!" Dan and Jack sat down on her sofa, both trying to get far away from each other. "First I'll explain why Jack came in, then why Dan took off my scarf, and then where I got these in the first place, which I was going to explain anyways" I took a deep breath and began,

"Jack always brings me something to eat when I'm working on my stuff, he apologizes for tons of things he doesn't even need to apologize for, he just does it to be kind. Dan, he has permission to come in every day, got it?" Dan nodded sheepishly, sometimes his attitude can get the best of him. "Jack, me, Dan and Phil made a collab and we were trying to catch up with each other, they thought it was strange how I wore a scarf in California, while inside mind you. Dan then took it off and, voila" Jack looked at Dan, anger in his eyes. Dan didnt notice, though. "Now, last Friday, Mark set up a Halloween party. Me and Jack had nothing to do, everyone else was doing there own thing, so we decided to get something to drink, horrible mistake. Ro spiked every drink there with loads of rum and vodka, so after two cups, both of us were drunk. I don't remember anything else from that night, but I do remeber waking up in Jacks arms the next morning, fully clothed, both of us covered in hickeys we must have given each other"

Dan and Phil were shocked to say the least, so I unzipped Jacks turtleneck jacket to reveal our matching marks. "Jesus Christ, I'm so sorry Lizzie, I didn't know"

"Its fine Dan, just don't tell anyone else, only the four of us know, we hide the photos Mark took of us where he couldn't find them, so no one else knows anything." Lizzie replied, Jack looked at her strangely, wondering why she accepted his apology in the first place. Lizzie looked at her black cat clock on the wall, which read 2:25. "Well would you look at the time! Its time for 4th period, what's on your schedule?" The two gave her their schedules, she saw they all had a certain class together, 4th period.

They all left her studio in silence, Jack getting as far away from Dan as possible, without Lizzie noticing of course. He was still pissed off at Dan, Phil he was cool with, because Phil didn't do anything wrong.

Dan on the other hand, didn't know what he did wrong, he thought after everything was explained all would be good. "So, how was TATINOF?" Jack looked at Lizzie strangely, what the hell was TATINOF?!

"Its been great, many different mistakes happened though, like my shoe flying into the audience, accidentally kicking a star block at a fan while performing, it was crazy"

"But Dan, it was amazing to see all the fans! I can't wait till DAPGOOSE!"

"We can let you onstage" Phil suggested

"Really? That'd be awesome!" She hugged Phil tightly, Jack holding back from pulling her from him, but he didn't know why he even wanted to do that.

They entered 4th period Trends and all sat near each other, Dan and Phil on one side of the table and Jack and Lizzie on the opposite side.

 _ **Next Day, Jack's POV**_

I woke up to Mark reading comments and

I walked into the cafeteria, immediately seeing Lizzie laughing at something Dan must of said. "What's so special about him that I don't have? The fucker can't even mind his own business! I swear to god if he tries anything with her, he won't be able to walk." I mumbled to myself

"Is someone being over protective?" I slightly jumped in surprise when Mark asked me that question, I almost dropped my lunch.

What? Pff, not at all!" I lied

"You asked what's so special about him, you called him a fucker, and you said if he tries anything, he wont be able to walk. Its obvious your jealous"

"Am not! Never will be, me and Lizzie are just friends"

"With benefits, don't think I forgot about Lizzie and you cuddling every five seconds on the Disney World field trip"

"She was scared of the dark, I was just being considerate of her fear"

"Bullshit, you like her, you cant hide it" He booped my nose and walked off. Jesus Christ, I have weird friends. I sighed and followed him to our table, looking over my shoulder at Lizzie laughing with the whole table, why can't I be there?


	14. Lion King and Late Night Snacks

**_Cafeteria, November 11th, 4pm_**

Lizzie slowly walked onto the stage, holding a script against her chest, as if trying to control her heartbeat, which was probably impossible. Its not like she was auditioning for the biggest part and that's it, she's auditioning for anything. She's reading tons of different parts, and the cafeteria was filled with every student on campus, most getting ready for their auditions. She breathed in and out, finally gaining confidence and self-control.

First, she tried out for Nala, then Scar, Sarabi, every background character, etc. Lizzie herself thought she did quite rubbish, although to the judges, she was perfect for one certain part.

Next, Jack did the same, trying out for Simba, Mufasa, Scar, Zazu, etc. When he finished, he jumped off stage and walked over to Lizzie. "Hey, ya did great!"

"I don't think so, I was to nervous"

"Oh come on, there is no way you didn't get a part"

"If I did I'm probably gazelle #5" Jack chuckled at that

"Why are you being so stubborn? I bet you got a lead role" Jack smirked as Lizzie tried to think of something clever, failing miserably. Lizzie then went back to her dorm, along with everyone else.

 _ **11pm, Lizzie's**_ _**PO**_ V

I've been trying to sleep as much as possible, but no matter what I do, I can't go to sleep. Maybe I was just nervous to see what part I got tomorrow. Now that I think of it, I might just be hungry. Ya know what? I'm getting something to eat.

I got out of better and snuck past a snoring Brizzy, slowly walking to the cafeteria kitchen to get a late night snack. I opened the millions of cabinets there, only to find baking ingredients and supplies, but no already made snacks. I sighed and turned around, the Irishman I've come to know scaring me as he asked "Couldn't sleep?" I jumped and held my heart.

"Bloody hell, you gave me a fright!"

"Aww, I love your accent" I didn't know if he was joking or not, but it still made me blush.

"Thanks" I had my hands behind me on the edge of the counter, Jack infront of me

"So, what'cha up to?"

"Getting a snack, if I could find one"

"Hmm..." Jack opened the large pantry door open and brought out tons of ingredients, is he thinking what I'm thinking? "Let's make our own snacks!"

"Alright, what type of snacks?"

"Um... I don't know" He scratched the back of his head, reminding me of an anime character. What if he was an anime character? I bet he'd have some nice abs, I know he'd look sexy in a bathing suit, I have seen him in one already, but just imagine if he actually took his shirt- "LIZZIE!" I screeched as he interrupted my thoughts "Why are you so jumpy lately? Your whole face is flushed, are you okay? Do you have a fever?"

"N-no, I'm f-fine" I stuttered, my mind racing.

"Okay," He seemed skeptical, but he just ignored it for now "What type of snacks are you thinking?"

"Well..." Then it hit me. "Let's make some chocolate chip cookies" His colbolt eyes widened and a smile played on his lips, he pulled out his phone and searched for a recipe, shoving his phone in my face when he found one he liked. 'Milk and white chocolate chip sugar cookies' huh, I guess we could.

I walked to the refrigerator and got out the butter, chocolate, and buttermilk. I placed every thing on the counter and went to get the flour, baking soda, baking powder, brown sugar, white sugar, you get the point. I then got a stand mixer and let Jack put in all the ingredients, letting my music play off Spotify after I preheated the oven. "Well, let's put this baby on high" I flicked the switch unknowingly, a large dust cloud of flour covering all of our clothes.

I began laughing uncontrollably, Jack yelling out swear words in his adorable Irish accent, making me laugh even more. While I wasn't paying attention, Jack took some of the flour from the bag and put it in his hands, blowing it in my face. He began laughing uncontrollably like I was, so I poured the rest of the flour all over him. He glared at me as I giggled at his even paler face. His green beacon hair was covered in flour, that'll be one hell of a time to wash out. He then took another bag of flour out of the pantry and poured it in my hair, letting some get all over my clothes. Both of us were a huge mess, then I remembered the cookies. I went in the pantry and took out a cooking pan, tripping over a misplaced wire as I exited. While I fell, the pan hit the tile with a loud bang, my head hit the tile extremely hard, causing the back of my head to feel like it was throbbing.

Jack walked over to me, asking "Are you alright?" Not noticing the wire, he tripped over it like I did, landing on top of me. He sat up slowly and blushed as he saw I was under him, I don't blame him, my whole face was beet red, especially when I noticed 'Closer' was playing in the background ironically. He looked to my lips, then back to my eyes, noticing how I copied his movements. As we both slowly leaned in closer, we both shut our eyes and forgot everything around us. I could feel his breathing on my lips, sending a tingling sensation to my stomach, as our lips brushed against one another- _BEEP!_ We both separated and looked at each other akwardly, Jack getting off of me and offering his hand to help me get up. We both continued what we were doing in silence, never muttering another word until we left each other in front of our dorm doors.


	15. Hakuna Matata

**_Cafeteria_** _ **, Lizzie's**_ _**POV, November 12th**_

I was extremely nervous, I just knew at the bottom of my heart I got a horrible part. Didn't they say one of the parts were grass? Well, Lizzie for grass! I've always gotten the stupidest part in school plays, in elementary, I was a tree, in middle school, I was a worm, and now, I'll be grass. I sat down next to Brizzy and Jack, sinking down into the metal chair, which mind you was terribly uncomfortable.

"Hello students and welcome to Lion King casting. We will start with main characters, beginning with Yammy_xox and Yamimash playing the parts of Young Nala and Young Simba" The two got a catastrophic amount of applause, which they deserve completely. "Courtney Miller and Shayne Topp as Adult Simba and Nala" another round of applause "Cinnamontoastken playing the part of Mufasa" another round "BrizzyVoices portraying the part of Zazu" This time I joined in and hugged my red haired roommate. As I was doing so, they announced "Markiplier as Scar" which made me hug Mark from behind, who was in the seat right in front of me.

"Hey, whats that in your hair?" Brizzy asked, pointing to some leftover flour in my hair from yesterday. I held back my laughter, Jack doing so but failing miserably.

"Nothing"

"AtomicMari as Shenzi, Flitz as Bonzai, and TheJovenshire as Ed" A round of laughter erupts through everyone, of course Joven would be Ed. "Rosanna Pansino as Sarabi, The Gabbie Show as Sarafina, and Thomas Sanders as Rafiki" Thomas screamed in joy, making Jack, Brizzy, Mark, and I laugh crazily. "And last but not least for main characters, LDShadowlady portrays Timon, and Jacksepticeye portrays Pumbaa"

Jack and I stood up, hugging Brizzy together than doing the same to Mark. Jack then gave me a huge hug and kissed my cheek, making me blush a scarlet red, his face plastered in crimson. As we parted from our hug, he held onto my hands and said "What'd I tell you? Hakuna Matata" I giggled at his reference, the whole cafeteria 'Aww' ing.

 _ **3rd**_ ** _person_** _ **, 4:30pm**_

Lizzie opened the door to her dorm, emotionlessly dropping her bag on the floor, taking off her shoes, and walking to her closet. She took out a pair of black leggings, and a black tank top. Closing her closet, she opened her drawer and took out a pair of fuzzy black socks. She quickly put them on and waited for Brizzy to finish getting ready, Brizzy coming out in purple leggings, a blue and purple peacock tank top, and blue socks. The two left their room and headed for the cafeteria to rehearse.

As she opened the door, Lizzie was bombarded as Jack immediately pulled her away from Brizzy to an empty area. "Whoa, Jack!"

"Sorry, we just need to practice our lines, we're about to go practice our scenes. Starting from Mufasa's death ending with Hakuna Matata, and they're almost done with the others. So we really have to get this done."

She sighed, "Okay" Lizzie took out her script and flipped to Hakuna Matata. "Repeat after-"

"All participants in Hakuna Matata, please meet at the stage" Lizzie sighed and walked with Jack backstage. "Alright, Timon rides in on Pumbaa, so Lizzie, hop on" She turned into a bright fuschia as she hopped on his back, which was quite comfortable actually. She breathed in and out and we began the scene.

 _ **7pm**_ , **_Lizzie's POV_**

As we climbed off stage, Jack wrapped his arms around my shoulders, talking to me in an unusual tone "Hey Liz, got any plans for tomorrow?"

"Uh, no" I answered nervously

"Cool, can you meet me in the Art room? I just wanna talk"

"Why not now?"

"Its about the party and last night, maybe even more"

"Oh, okay" I answered and walked into my dorm, sliding down against the door in confusion.

Why the bloody hell do I feel like this? Why does he have to be so beautiful? So nice? I just wanna relax! I can't relax when I don't even know the relationship between me and him?! Friends, friends with benefits, lovers, or just complete strangers? I fell back as the door opened, Jack crouching down and apologizing "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Do you need help? I can bring you to the nurse"

"No thank you, I'm fine" I slowly got up, our eyes making contact immediately since he was in a close proximity. I stared into his colbolt eyes, the ones I would trust my life with, the ones that bring me back to life when I'm having a shitty day, the same ones that remind me of the ocean during sunset. I can't begin to explain how much I yearn to swim in said ocean.

"Hey, do you, um, want to, maybe, go out for coffee sometime? So we can, ya know, learn more about each other?" He seemed nervous as he asked the question, his voice trembling and eyes glossing.

"Sure, tommorow?"

"Tommorow" He smiled his handsome grin, making me even more eager for then.


	16. The Livestream 1

_**LDShadowlady Studio, Lizzie's POV**_

 _"TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA, LADDIES!" I jumped as Jack started recording next door. Since I was livestreaming Slime Rancher, everyone in the comments heard it and immediately changed the topic to Jack._

 _I_ _smirked and grabbed my camera, opening my studio door saying "Let's see what my neighbor's up to" Causing everyone to question what I meant exactly. I slowly opened the door and crept up behind him, seeing he was livestreaming Happy Wheels #100. At the moment he wasn't paying attention to his comments, so he had no idea everyone was telling him about me._

" _Let's see what the comments say," He said, looking over to see every comment saying 'Behind you'. "What the-" He turned his head to see me casually whispering 'Boo' infront of his face, well, its not the closest we've been. "FUCK! Elizabeth Dwyer, what the shit!?"_

 _"Bloody hell, I don't have a language warning on this!" I turned my camera to me and said, "I apologize for Sean's filthy mouth"_

 _"The same one that gave you hickey's at Mark's Halloween party" He whispered, neither camera capturing exactly what he stated. I blushed a blood red, my smirk disappearing as he chuckled. I covered my neck with my hands._

 _"At least I got all the flour out of my hair from the other night" His smirk whipped away like mine did and his cheeks dusted in a bright crimson. I turned to see the comments again, everyone saying 'What did he say?!' 'What exactly happened the other night?' 'Why did she cover her neck after he said that?' 'I SHIP IT'_

 _"Great, now everyone ships it!" Jack yelled, making me smirk_

 _"Well, like my roommate has once said, 'LDSEPTICLADY AWAY'!" I did what I never thought I would ever do, I grabbed his black jacket and pulled him towards me, connecting our lips together._

I sat up in my bed, sweat all over my pillow and pink lipstick I forgot to wipe off on my white pillow. I heard knocking on the door, to which I begrudgingly left my bed and opened, soon to see my roommate. "Lizzie, why did you lock the door?"

"Why didn't you use your keys?"

She sighed, "I left them here" I giggled and let her in

"So, what's going on?"

"Well, we gotta get ready for the livestream and-" I cut her off

"W-w-wait, what livestream?"

"The huge Trends Academy sleepover livestream, duh!"

"Oh, yeah..." I FORGOT, I was supposed to get coffee with Jack and meet him in the art room, but how can I do that if we have to be in the livestream! Bloody hell "Um, when does that start again?"

"At 10:30pm"

"And it ends...?"

"At 1am" This livestream lasts two and a half hours, what the hell do they expect us to do?!

"What time is it now...?"

"9:45" And we only have 45 minutes until it starts?!

"What are we doing still sitting here? Let's go!"

 _ **Cafeteria, 10:25**_

We burst through the door, the hood on my onezie falling off of my head. "We're here!"

"I can see that" I heard the one voice I've been hearing more than any so far, Jack's. He chuckled as my cheeks grew warmer and warmer, burning a pure blood red. "Let's get to our spots for the livestream!" Jack, Brizzy, and I got in our spots next to each other, sitting against one of the couches they brought out and on the fluffy carpet, which had the youtube play button on it. Then, we began.

"Seriously Super Stupid Sleepover!" The whole school exclaimed.

"Welcome to the best episode of seriously super stupid sleepover ever!" Noah introduced

"Today, we have the entirety of Trends Academy here. From gamers like Jacksepticeye and Markiplier, to DIY youtubers like Bethany Mota, to skit artists like Nigahiga, they're all here!" Olivia joined

"The first game we'll be playing is Never have I ever!" Courtney stated

I never really paid attention to the game much, until I heard Yammy say, "Never have I ever been cheated on" causing Jack and I to put down a finger, which surprisingly no one else did. The comments all were asking who cheated on us, and asking if we were okay. Yammy looked at me and mouthed me a 'Sorry'.

Jack decided to go, "Never have I ever been to Amsterdam?" I sighed and brought down a finger, noticing Adam did to.

"Well just so you know Amsterdam was amazing!" I said snarkly, causing Jack to chuckle. "And never have I ever been to Ireland!"

"Never have I ever had long pink hair!"

"Never have I ever had a brother!"

"Never have I ever had a boyfriend!"

"Never have I ever had a girlfriend!"

"And never have I ever had any romantic moments during the school year!" Mark cut in, causing quite a bit of the school to put down a finger, both Jack and I putting down our last fingers, both of us blushing wildly.

"Um... Do we have any other games?" Jack asked, rubbing the back of his neck, I nervously looked at the comments, all asking 'Who was it with Jack?' And 'Omg Lizzie found someone else!' Why yes, yes I did. But I am still quite unsure if that same person has to, and who that someone else is. 


	17. The Livestream 2

_**Continued...**_

"Next up, 7 minutes in heaven" Oh god, please no! "Noah, go get the bottle please!" Courtney said, making me even more nervous. Then I started to remember Mark was gonna have a Christmas party, which I can bet every square inch will have misletoe. Mark seems to be the type of person to make parties more interesting, I of course speak from experience. Better not spike the egg nog, I'll kill him.

The bottle spun, landing on Jack. Now, for who goes in with him. The bottle spun and spun, it began to grow slower and slower, the bottle coming to a stop as the nozzle led to my leg, meaning Jack and I were going together. I gulped nervously and walked to the kitchen with him. I slowly shut the door and leaned against it, sighing as I relaxed against the cold metal. "To be honest, I forgot all about the livestream at first. Then Brizzy reminded me, but I was just thinking all about what today was supposed to be. Just the two of us"

"I guess that's kinda how it is now, no one else is in here" I breathed in and out, preparing to do one thing I never thought I would do. I placed my hands on his cheeks, getting on my tiptoes to match his height, connecting our lips together.

I shut my eyes and melted into the kiss, surprised when he started to kiss back, his smooth lips locking with mine. So this is what it felt like, the night of the halloween party. My god I loved it. He wrapped his arms around my waist and licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Permission: granted. His tongue explored my mouth as I took off one of my hands from his face and gently started to play with his neon green hair, twirling bits around my finger. Nothing was holding us back. Well, except the need for air. I broke off the kiss and placed my forehead on his, slightly giggling. "My god I love your laugh"

"And I love you" I no longer could playkate my feelings for him, no longer was I able to hold them back.

"I love you too, Liz" He pecked my lips

"Let's not tell anyone yet" I slowly removed my forehead from his, licking my thumb and rubbing his lips. He began chuckling.

"What are you doing?"

"Removing my lipstick from your lips, to remove suspicion of course" I giggled

"Why don't you wanna tell anyone yet?"

"Um..." Then we heard a knock on the door, I quickly moved away from him and leaned against the counter. Mark opened the door with the livestream camera in his hand.

"Hey, what happened?"

"We just talked, about our roles and shit like that" I replied, Mark gasping

"Watch your fucking profanity!" Jack and I burst out laughing. We walked back to the set up and waited for the next group to go in the kitchen

"Next game is truth or dare!" Shayne exclaimed

"Wait, what about 7 minutes in heaven?"

"We only had time for one round, sorry" Olivia apologized

"Now, Brizzy, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" Brizzy replied

"How is it sharing a dorm with Lizzie?"

"It's cool, Lexie and Buddy get along amazingly, their like best buds! Like me and Lizzie" Then we hugged, man she was so sweet "Okay Lizzie, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"What is the relationship between you, Dan, and Phil?" Jack immediately got red, he glared at Dan and literally growled, although I'm sure that part was a joke, why was he being so rude? Wait. Is he... Jealous?

"Close friends, almost like brothers and sister" Jack lightly sighed, causing suspicion in the comments to rise peopling saying 'Jealous Jackaboy!' "Aww, is someone jealous?" I asked

"N-no, why would you say that?" 'Omfg he stuttered!' The comments blew up.

"Truth or dare?" Brizzy asked Jack

"T-truth"

"Do you have a crush on Lizzie?"

"DARE, I meant dare!" 'HE LIKES LIZZIE!' The comments bursted

"I dare you to tell us what's going on between you and Lizzie"

"Nothing's going on, w-we're just friends"

"Lizzie, can you confirm?" Sasha asked, everyone leaning forward

"Yes" I lied

"Dan, Phil?" I looked over to them, pleading the say nothings going on

"Nope, not a thing" I sighed in relief internally, thank god.


	18. Cringemas and Christmas Puns

**_Jacks_** **_POV_**

I waited in front of Lizzie's dorm door, holding a large bucket of popcorn. I felt cold wearing a pair of pajama pants and an old t-shirt in the breezy hallway, my bare feet numb as all hell. When she finally opened the door, I saw her pastel hair pulled back into a messy bun, her face clear of makeup, a Christmas sweater of her own design paired with black leggings, and fuzzy pink socks on her petite feet.

Brizzy was having a sleepover at her friend Tessa's house, which Lizzie didn't want to leave the dorm for. So she invited me over to watch a Christmas movie, guess she was lonely.

I walked in and sat next to the laptop on the floor, setting my popcorn next to me. Lizzie closed the door and picked up two mugs from the counter, sitting down next to the popcorn and handing me one. "I made hot chocolate"

"You didn't have to do that, you know"

"And you didn't have to bring popcorn either" She giggled her adorable giggle, my god why does she have to be so perfect?

I sighed, "So, what movie we watching?"

"Christmas vacation, its my favorite" She pressed play

We're about half way into the movie, Lizzie cuddled up against my chest and my arm around her shoulders.

 _"I want to look him straight in the eye and I want to tell him what a cheap, lying, no-good, rotten, four-flushing, low-life, snake-licking, dirt-eating, inbred, overstuffed, ignorant, blood-sucking, dog-kissing, brainless, dickless, hopeless, heartless, fat-ass, bug-eyed, stiff-legged, spotty-lipped, worm-headed sack of monkey shit he is! Hallelujah! Holy shit! Where's the Tylenol?"_ I burst out laughing as I heard the line, Lizzie snorting in laughter, making me laugh even more. This is officially the best Christmas movie ever.

 ** _Next_** **_day, Lizzie's POV_**

"Ho ho how's it going bro's?" Felix began as I sat in a chair behind the camera, ready to watch the revelmode livestream in person. Mark, Felix, PJ, Jack, and Emma were the main stars, while Brizzy, Gabbie, and I watched in person and kept control of the comments, well, read them out of boredom. There was nothing for us to do, no classes, everyone was packing to leave for Christmas vacation. As I opened my bottle of Dr. Pepper and felt my knuckles hit the chips in my bag of doritos, I smiled in anticipation.

Its been two hours since the stream started, everyone's been having a good time, laughing and getting caught under mistletoe as a joke. At times, Jack got caught under it with someone else, which secretly nerved me to death. Who said you could kiss him? I looked over to Brizzy, my eyes glossing over. She whispered so the microphones wouldn't catch her voice, "What's wrong?"

I sighed, "There's nothing to do, I just wish I could jump in on all the fun" She them smirked at me and whispered to the camera man, sadly I could only hear hushed vowels.

She walked back over to me, whispering in my ears words I will never forget, "They said go right ahead, your officially a member of the livestream!" My smile grew wide, the dimples on my face showing definition.

Jack looked at me strangely from behind the camera, his adorable face crunching up as he raised his fuzzy eyebrows. I giggled and mouthed the words, "I'm joining the stream".

His face immediately brightened up as he smiled and walked over to me, grabbing my wrist and dragging me on screen, saying "LD's joining!"

"Jack! Relax!" I giggled, he let go after I was onscreen.

I was introduced by Felix, incorrectly mind you, like he introduced Jack, so I was introduced as Jenna Marbles. "Yes, I am totally Jenna, I redyed my hair, what do you think?" I giggled

"Alright, next cat" Felix ignored me "No category!"

"Every 5,000 we'll bring in a cat!" Emma joked, so to take it to the next level, I left for my room in a rush and picked up Buddy.

When I opened the door, everyone laughed uncontrollably. "This is Buddy, my kitten. Buddy is around 10 weeks old and fills empty boxes for me"

"He's so cute!" Jack got out of his seat and picked him up, petting him as he cradled Buddy like a little baby.

Out of nowhere, everyone in the room randomly began laughing a whistling at Jack and I. We both looked at them questionably, until I looked up. There Emma held the misletoe between us, shaking it rapidly to gain Jacks attention. I almost could feel every drop of blood in my body flow up to my pale cheeks just thinking of his lips on mine again. I quickly glanced to him, his face crimson just like mine. "Um..."

"Time to make a new ship!" PJ said

"Its already a ship, just not well known to the fandom" Emma replied "Well go on, LDSepticlady must sail!" I looked at Jack awkwardly, wondering if I could get away faking or a kiss on the cheek.

I breathed in and out, and before I knew it, he grabbed me by my MCR hoodie and interrupted me with a loving, warm kiss. All the tension coursing through my veins washed away as I kissed him back, surprising everyone in the studio, Brizzy, Mark, Emma, and Gabbie cheering 'LDSepticlady away'.

I cut it short since we were on camera, making Jack pout, unaware to everyone else. I then heard a small meow at my foot, Buddy wanting attention. As I picked him up, I walked over to the sofa and sat down. "So... Your gonna act like that never happened?" Mark asked

"No, but we can't waste all of the stream on love lives" I giggled

"Speaking of love lives, what do you think of Joel?" Felix asked absent mindedly. My smile dissipated as I was reminded of him. I've been having such a good time, why remind me of what damaged me the most?!

Jack glared at Felix and I swear he growled as well. I sat thinking of what to say, whether to say, nothing big, or say something else. Maybe... I could make a joke. I smirked as I began to speak.

"I want to look him straight in the eye and tell him what a cheap, lying, no good, rotten, four-fleshing, low-life, snake-licking, dirt-eating, inbred, overstuffed, ignorant, blood-sucking, dog-kissing, brainless, dickless, hopeless, heartless, fat-ass, bug-eyed, stiff-legged, spotty-lipped, worm-headed sack of monkey shit he is! Hallelujah! Holy shit! Where's the Tylenol?" I quoted directly from the movie, everyone except Jack looking at me as if I had grown a second head, Jack on the floor unable to breath.

 **Thank** **you** **so** **much** **for** **reading! Please** **comment** **ideas** **for** **the** **next** **chapter, it** **would** **help** **alot. SEE** **YA!**


	19. Those We Wish We Never Knew

**_Lizzie's POV_**

I stirred my steaming hot coffee in the lunch room as I listened carefully to Annie's conversation. Yes, the Annie who used to be my friend. The Annie who seduced my ex the day after we broke up.

It was obvious she was talking to Joel, it doesn't take a mind reader to notice. "That's awesome Joelly! Can we FaceTime later, I miss looking at your sexy face" I felt like vomiting just hearing her voice say that. To think of how much she's changed hurts my head.

I soon felt a hand patting my back, causing me to lift my head to see the devil her self, Annie AKA Vengelfe. "I'm surprised he didn't dump you sooner, me and him have been together ever since I met you! You should just give up already, leave Trends Academy and go back home, cry to your mommy- oh wait, she's still in rehab, isn't she?" She cackled as she walked away, her being the nightmare she is I would expect a strike of lightning afterwards.

I sighed and got up tiredly, slowly walking back to my room in agony. Why would she mention my mother? I always worried she'd never come back from rehab, that I'd have to attend her funeral before I even get out of secondary school, that I'd be my fault I was never there. She knew how that felt, she knew it hurt, she knew it was one of my weaknesses- and that's why she brought it up. Thank god she didn't know about the dark, that'd make it all even worse.

When I reached for the door knob I heard Jacks familiar voice surround me "Lizzie, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong" I sniffled

"There's something wrong, please, let me help you" He placed his hand on my shoulder, which I immediately swiped away

"I don't need help, Sean! What I need is alone time" I slammed the door in his face, blocking it until he left. I could hear his sigh on the other side of the door as he removed his hand from it.

When he finally left I sank to the ground, tears leaking down my porcelain skin. He wouldn't understand, not one bit. No one understands, everyone just says 'Ignore it' or 'She doesn't mean it'. How can I ignore one of my best friends dating my ex and making fun of my mother in rehab?

I sat alone for hours, until it was time for lunch. Luckily we were still on break, so I had no classes to go to, but I still had meals. I sighed and sat up, walking to the bathroom and washing my face, the one Joel couldn't stand anymore. Was it- was it how I looked? The door behind me opened to reveal Brizzy, asking "Ready to go?"

 ** _Cafeteria_**  
I walked towards our lunch table with a tray of inedible looking food. As I sat down next to Jack, I heard my ringtone go off. When I picked up my phone I heard snickering at a nearby table.

"Aww, is your mommy calling you? Does she even get service? Can she even pick up a phone?" Annie cackled, Jack glaring at her

"Mind your own business, leave her alone"

"I would but some people need to be aware of the real world. I'm just reminding her what her real world is"

"Shut the fuck up! That's her personal business!"

"It's not her business when her mother is in a rehabilitation center having seizures ever day" That's when I lost it

"You don't know anything about my mother! All you ever did was seduce my ex the day we broke up, probably even while we were still dating! My mother never liked you, she always knew there was something strange going on, I should have listened to her! She was right about you!"

"The only thing that convinced her there was something wrong with me was the alcohol!"

"Annie, stop it! Stop talking to Lizzie, in fact, don't even look at her! All you do is hurt her, all you do is remind her of things she doesn't want to be reminded of! Fuck off!" Sean grabbed my wrist and dragged me away from her, pulling me towards his dorm room.

When he closed the door he immediately hugged me tightly, to the point where I couldn't fight back my tears. I cried into his chest as he stroked my hair. "No one should feel your pain, no one should be reminded of what hurts them the most. I'm here for you, I'll protect you" He wiped my tears away from my eyes and kissed my forehead, fighting back tears himself "It hurts me when you cry, I love you, and I hate to see you sad" Tears began to fall down his face. "Please, Elizabeth, just let me help you!"


	20. I Wish You Never Existed

_**Lizzie's POV, January 5th**_

I begrudgingly accepted Sean's help, it's not like he would stop anyways. So for the rest of the day yesterday, he acted like a body guard, I of course asked him to tone it down a pinch. There was no reason he had to be protective of me, but it makes me feel safe, cared for even.

I heard recently that there was gonna be tons of new students for the second semester, which starts tomorrow. Meaning all of them will be here today to sort out lockers and dorms. I've been wondering ever since who they would be, hopefully people I can be friends with.

Since Jack and I were touring around majority of the new students today, we waited outside until a large limo parked out front. Through the window I could immediately see a dash of pink hair, a panda hat, and two people with brown hair, possibly even more.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for this"

"Don't worry, LD, you'll be fine" Sean replied. The doors finally opened, revealing some of my best friends.

"Connie! Ollie! Zoë!" We went for a big group hug, almost getting squished.

"Lasagna! Nice to see you again" Ollie joked, Sean looking at him strangely.

"Sean, relax" I reassured him "This is Ollie, one of my best friends, Ollie this is Se- Jack, this is Jack"

"Woah, your on first name basis" I could hear from the limo, Marzia exiting.

"Marzia!" Sean and I attacked her, well, hugged her. "Wait till Felix sees you" We chorused, giggling afterwards

"Aww you two are so cute together!" Connie said, Jack and I immediately looking at each other nervously and shaking our heads.

"Just friends, Connie" I said

"Then why did you two kiss on the cringemas livestream?" Marzia asked, Ollie looking over strangely

"Mistletoed by Emma, had no choice" Jack responded

 _ **After the tour around campus**_

"Well now you all know where everything is for tomorrow" Jack said

"Be sure to ask us if you have any questions" I joined

Ollie walked over to me after everyone but Jack and I left "Lizzie, may I talk to you, alone?" He said looking at Sean

"Sure..." We walked into a nearby janitors closet and closed the door "Alright, what's up?"

"You kissed the Jacksepticeye?!"

"Maybe, it was a Christmas special and Emma made us kiss under mistletoe, we had to!"

"I'm happy your finally getting over Joel, but are you sure you wanna dive into something like this so soon? Especially with one of the most popular Youtubers on the whole damn website?"

"Ollie, it's been 6 months! I think I'll be fine, and would he have blushed when Connie mentioned the livestream if he didn't like me?" I was getting a little angry, these were my decisions to make. Why would he try to change my mind about the person who made me feel appreciated for once?

He sighed, "No, no he wouldn't have"

 _ **The Next Day, Lunch**_

Ollie, Sean, Dan, Phil, Brizzy, Connie, and I all walked together to lunch, holding our own lunches since the school provided lunch tastes as if it's been moved through a sewage waste. "Hey Lizzie, how was class?" Connie asked

"It was okay, but something weird was going on, everyone kept whispering around me, almost like they knew something I didn't"

"What do they know?" Ollie asked

"I have no-" I looked into the cafeteria to see something I thought I was never gonna see again. A face I wanted to forget about, a smile I wish I never fell for, the eyes I wish I never looked into. The one I wish I never knew.

I stopped moving, the whole cafeteria looking at me except that one table. The one table occupied by those who ruined my life. Brizzy and Sean looked over to me and frowned, they didn't see them did they?

I could feel my lunch fall out of my hands and hit the ground, my eyes watering as tears fell down my face slowly. I backed away slowly, everyone looking at me strangely. I turned and ran away. Ran as fast as I could, my ears only able to hear the wind rather than Sean calling out my name. I could hear footsteps behind me chasing after me, but I didn't turn around.

I ran straight up the staircases all the way up to the studio hall, opening mine and locking the door shut. I sat in the far corner of my studio, my head against my crouched legs and hair falling out of place. I could only hear the calls of my friends, Sean screaming at the top of his lungs.

On the other side of the door, I could hear a strange clicking noise, the door opening to show Sean. He must've picked the lock, god dammit.

He rushed over to me and engulfed me in a large hug, "Please tell me what's wrong" He asked, tears falling from his face.

"It's him, he's back" I could barely mutter

"Who's back?" I couldn't even say his name without crying and wondering why he even existed.

"J-Joel" I broke down, hugging Jack back while my tears fell on his shirt.


	21. Friends till The End

p data-p-id="a947844b2ca36c4593344e9a61158ece"strongemBrizzy's POV/em/strong/p  
p data-p-id="8251c9029e7dad232ae1677b575da210"I stood right in front of Lizzie's studio door, watching Jack comfort her and calm her down. Jack's always had that ability, he's always been able to calm people down and comfort them, make them feel loved, especially Lizzie. He's a good person, I'm glad he's there for Lizzie. I could only do so much to help her without someone else, imagine if he wasn't there./p  
p data-p-id="0a5e63018af4d5b6b5cf073390feff4b"I sighed contently staring at them happily, if only I could help people like that. All of a sudden I could hear a high pitched squeal from behind me "Babe I can't wait to see your new studio!" I cursed under my breath, it had to be them./p  
p data-p-id="fee9e71ef28acd4774a89cffe967bbca"I could feel a finger tap my shoulder blade, to which I turned around and saw the one person I didn't want to see of everyone. Joel. He had the emnerve/em to ask me what's wrong with Lizzie. "What's wrong with her is emyou!/em You broke her heart and cheated on her with her best friend! I'm sick of you! I've known you for 5 minutes and your already on my nerves!"/p  
p data-p-id="ac9397e4825255affd7ccea58d194021"The pink haired girl next to me, I think her name is Connie, joined in as well "Joel you know what you've done! You have the nerve to act like you care about Lizzie! You have the nerve to act as if nothing happened, as if you didn't do anything with Annie behind Lizzie's back!"/p  
p data-p-id="1a4c3aa2951d12f514c32a547d35b01d"And then Dan and Phil joined in, "Back the fuck off man, it'd be better for all of us if you just left right now" Dan threatened/p  
p data-p-id="1f6f1bd3789cbc3849d8cb5f4c974137""Anyone who hurts my friends is my enemy, you did just that to Lizzie. Never act like you care when you don't, it hurts others more when you fake it" Phil said, gathering up all the confidence he could./p  
p data-p-id="6dbf6fc5992d5600b5b34d679c03205a"Joel looked behind us, seeing Ollie, that's his name right? "Ollie?" He asked, as if he was commanding him/p  
p data-p-id="3c9786e5a22e99d7d2eb58b0e33536ba"Ollie sighed, "We used to be friends, that was before you got involved with Annie. Before you hurt Lizzie. Before you became the bane of my existence." He looked to the ground. Jack got in front of all of us and pushed Joel away,/p  
p data-p-id="f39f1b7e5579ccd73e395f70e5fa1cd5""You don't deserve a beautiful girl like Lizzie! She didn't deserve one single bit of pain you gave her, all she wanted was someone who would love her! All you did was give her extreme trama, anxiety, and a shit ton of stress! So fuck off!" He slammed the door in his face and locked it, damn, Lizzie wasn't wrong when she said he was loud. All of us turning around to see Lizzie giggling lightly, tears still leaking from her eyes./p  
p data-p-id="ec335af6986fbb032eca7b0f494038c9""You guys didn't have to do that" I hugged her before Jack could, I haven't been able to hug her in a while. Jack may be her lover, even though she says no, but I need to show her some support./p  
p data-p-id="095456f1a84be0db2c005f52ff1ac542""I've been holding that back for as long as I could, I had to or else our wall would have a hole in it" She giggled, her bubbly personality slowly coming back./p  
p data-p-id="9fbeb7bfc5ecef7cf2d3861bd987de3b"Connie joined the large hug, "I've known him for a year, I've been wanting to help you for so long. When he acted as if nothing happened, I had to"/p  
p data-p-id="90daa1c3c4c0fdd61087033d7484d14c"I could hear Jack and Dan saying "He's an asshole" simultaneously, Phil trying to cover what they said by saying "Mean person"/p  
p data-p-id="94d088e94aa36f375f70be90a1a4c735"Ollie sighed again, "Lizzie, he cheated on his old girlfriend with you"/p  
p data-p-id="8608d685eee4c5d58d0579997a5fa45e"Lizzie paused and released from our hug "What?"/p  
p data-p-id="5d8647c18017547a05113720b8cce75b""Remember how he was dating someone else when he first met you?" She nodded "The night of your first kiss together was the night he actually broke up with her, not before you started dating"/p  
p data-p-id="4b559dc75d2de422d7efdfe0b0ff8419""I feel so bad for Signe" Jack paused like Lizzie did, tough crowd./p  
p data-p-id="3577026cf94d60dbb1d66f2f22c2f1f6""Signe..." His eyes widened, "D-do you mean Signe H-Hanson..?"/p  
p data-p-id="b392b005a7d9e278f43948b63a1e6b95""Yes...? Why?"/p  
p data-p-id="2c92f8f6399166bffb46582266bb9b5e""I...I-" The bell rang interrupting him./p  
p data-p-id="f4f3c429c0729010d0a1343b74252f9c"strongemSean's POV, That night /em/strong/p  
p data-p-id="253f8f56db9a34da7a4a01fb65917b2a"I sat in my bed unable to sleep, Marks snoring not helping either. My mind was still wrapped around that Signe dated Joel. Signe and I only broke up because we weren't ready for a committed relationship, we were more friends than anything. Just knowing he broke the hearts of two people I love, whether it's friendship or not, I know nothing can change my hate for the man. Nothing at all. He not only cheated on Lizzie with Annie, but on Signe with Lizzie, and not even letting Lizzie know the truth! I swear if I don't calm down Marks gonna be calling the wall repair service because of how angry I am. I hope he rots in hell. But since all he does is play Minecraft and nothing else I'm gonna say rot in the nether. At least Lizzie plays other games, he just sits on his ass, playing Minecraft, and cheating on multiple girlfriends at the same time. This man is gonna pay for all he's done. I don't even think I'm jealous of Dan anymore, I'm to busy planning the ways I'm gonna kill this bastard./p  
p data-p-id="253f8f56db9a34da7a4a01fb65917b2a"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strong~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IMPORTANT A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/strong/span/p  
p data-p-id="253f8f56db9a34da7a4a01fb65917b2a"strongThank you all for reading, since most of you probably wonder why the upload schedule is so strange, but its mostly because to me its more convenient to do the chapters on Wattpad, which is easier to do since I can do it on my phone whenever I have free time. It currently has 1k reads over wattpad which I am extremely thankful for. Not only are updates done better on my wattpad account, but I can add photos, videos, and shit like that to improve the reading experience. If you enjoy the ship as much as I do, there are 3 other LDSepticlady stories on there to, exclusive to my wattpad. One follows the concept of Antisepticeye, another follows the Red String of Fate, and the last one is in an apocalypse AU. All are separate from each, and I know it might seem stupid asking this, but please go over to Wattpad for the story. Its hard for me to keep up on since its only over my computer, and I feel as if I might forget about the website and may accidentally leave it on an old chapter while the other one is almost complete (Its not yet). a title="Crystalinasia" href=" user/Crystalinasia"My Wattpad User/a here's the link if you want to go check it out. Dm or Pm me over wattpad that you are from here so I don't accidentally think I have to keep on asking this, I'd rather this be the last time. Sorry to bother./strong/p  
p data-p-id="ad4be21562c2ed74d40ed77a226b8353" /p 


	22. Challenging, Isn't It?

**_Jacks POV, Challenge Class_**

I sat in my challenge class, Lizzie's seat next to mine and Joel's on the opposite side of the classroom. At least we didn't share a table.

I paid close attention to Ms. Helbig on our new challenge of the month. "This time, pairs of two will be given an old challenge from a year or two ago. You must give it a fun twist and try to bring it back into style, it's okay if none of you succeed though, I never succeed at my challenges" The whole class laughed. "The pairings are Lilly Singh and Ryan Higa, Justine Ezarik and our new student, Joel, Jenna Mourney and Felix Kjelberg, Mark Fischbach and Anna Brisbin, and finally, Elizabeth Dwyer and Sean McLoughlin" I smiled and looked over to Lizzie, at least I wasn't paired with Joel. I kinda feel bad for Justine.

"Lilly and Ryan will be portraying the hot pepper challenge" Lilly and Ryan both looked at each other in a competitive way. "Justine and Joel will be doing the voice over make up tutorial challenge" I could see Lizzie's face droop. "Jenna and Felix have the try not to laugh challenge" Felix and Jenna highfived. "Brizzy will be doing Marks makeup" Brizzy smiled devilishly "And Lizzie and Jack will be doing the first ever switching channels challenge, made up by mwa" She then left us to plan together, leaving me and Lizzie puzzled.

 ** _Lizzie's Studio, After School_**

"How are we supposed to do this?" She said to herself

"I honestly have no idea" I replied "Maybe we should go talk to Ms. Helbig and ask?"

"She's probably eating dinner, we can't do that now" She leaned back in her chair and opened up her email, an email from Grace Helbig showing up immediately "Or I could just check my email" I walked up to her computer and read it aloud

" _'Dear Elizabeth Dwyer, for your new challenge with Sean McLoughlin you will be uploading videos of yourself as if you were him for two days, following the same schedule and playing games he usually does. You will be doing his intro, outro, accent, and even act like him in these videos. He will do the same and upload videos of himself to your channel like you would, at least one video per day. He will do at least one video on a Minecraft server. On the day after the two days both of you will upload different bloopers from each channel, your channel with you trying to be on his channel and his channel with him trying to be you. At the end of the video, propose the challenge, but do not say it's a challenge the whole two days.'_ Wow, okay. So your taking over my channel for two days?"

"I guess, same with you then" Lizzie sighed, "I really have to do 2 videos each day"

"And I have to be quieter and sweeter" I laughed

"Is that supposed to be a compliment of some sort?" She giggled her beautiful giggle, god it couldn't get any better than this. I chuckled and winked at her, her porcelain skinned face quickly turning to its regular red when she's around me, good times.

 ** _The next day, Lizzie's POV_**

I sat in Sean's recording chair, nervous as all hell. I was almost _scared_ to press the record button, I could just screw up the whole challenge at this very moment. "LD, it'll be fine, just pretend your me" He told me from under the desk, I told him earlier he could just pull up a chair near me but he said it would ruin the illusion. I breathed in and out, then hit record, being as loud as possible.

"TOP OF THE MORNIN' TO YA LADDIES, MY NAME IS JACKSEPTICEYE, and welcome to... HAPPY WHEELS" I screamed in a horrible Irish accent, Sean holding back a laugh.

As I continued on I saw awesome tribute levels, most because he ended the series, which I wanted to bring back. I tried the accent, cursing as much as possible, being as loud as possible, and even hitting the wall next to me when I got frustrated, just like he does.

By the end, Sean wrapped his arms around my shoulders and said "You did a fantastic job"

"Well lets see if I can say the same" I chuckled devilishly.

We entered my studio and Jack sat in my recording seat, preparing himself as I sat on my white couch that didn't show up on camera. "Hey guys, what's up? LDShadowlady here" I held back a giggle hearing him being quieter than usual and attempting my accent "And welcome back to Trollcraft"

Halfway through he encountered tons of mobs "What the fu- bloody hell are those things?!" He tried to stay in character, then he killed one, turning him into that mob "What is this?! I've become one, I have replaced it in Mother Nature!" I couldn't help myself and burst out laughing, Jack looking over and saying "What?" In the most overly British accent I've ever heard.

I went to go edit the one Jack filmed for me today and Jack sent the two I made into his editor for tomorrow. Jack was on the Trollcraft server and I played some Happy Wheels and Party Hard. It was extremely fun doing this, I'm just excited for what tomorrow brings.

 **Thanks for reading! Please comment ideas, I'd love some ideas for future chapters.**


	23. The Pocky Game

**_Jack's POV_**

I sat down in Lizzie's chair again and waited for the Sims 4 to load. Apparently, she has a series going on with Snow White, so I have to follow the rules for it. Which will be nearly impossible to remember. "Alright, remember the rules?" Lizzie asked

"Not really"

"If you want, I can write them down?"

I nodded, as she left to go write them down I heard a soft purr. I looked down to see Buddy rubbing against my leg, his tail going crazy. He looked up and meowed, causing me to laugh lightly.

He jumped on my lap in the chair and fell asleep almost instantly. I didn't dare move, he'd wake up. I couldn't do that to such a cute little kitten!

I could hear a light giggle by the door, Lizzie standing there. She smiled and giggled, even 'Aw'ed. She walked over and lightly picked up Buddy, holding him like a baby. She looked so motherly, as if she was meant to do it. Her hair fell near his face, which he started to play with the long pastel strands.

"Awwww... Just so cute" I chuckled

"He is, isn't he?" She bounced him lightly

"He is too, I guess" She looked up and blushed, her whole face flushed with red out of embarrassment. I just smiled and started the recording when she took him to the dorm. I wish he could of stayed here all day. I wish she stayed here even more.

I continued with the video, my insane British accent and innocent act unable to accomplish being her. Then again, I doubt anyone could ever be as innocent and kind as Lizzie. I yawned and sent the videos Lizzie made to Robin, keeping the one I made for her channel for tomorrow. I got out of the chair and turned off all the lights, ready to go downstairs and sleep.

 ** _Lizzie's POV, Next day_**

I heard the bell ring after my DIY class. I sighed contently and put all of my supplies back into my totoro backpack, slinging it over my shoulder and exiting my class.

As I walked into the cafeteria, I could hear a lot of fuss near my table, my eyebrows furrowing at the scene. I walked closer and saw Brizzy with an extra large box of strawberry pocky and everyone else with either a devious, horrified, or nervous look. Sometimes I couldn't even tell the difference.

"I am NOT doing that!" Yammy yelled. Doing what?

"I never said we were gonna play it" Brizzy replied.

"I know you, Anna. You were gonna play the pocky game" Mark joined.

"The pocky what?" I asked, finally sitting at the table.

"Nothing" Everyone at the table said, as if hiding something.

Speaking of pocky, I almost forgot I had a whole pack of green tea pocky. I reached down and opened my backpack, opening the package and putting one between my teeth. I closed the pack and zipped up my bag, sitting back up to an immediate surprise.

There he was, staring into my ocean blue eyes as if lost in them, drowning in them. While I least expected it, he bit the other end of the pocky. My whole face felt heated, my eyes widened and my body paused just like a tv remote was controlling my every motion.

His smirk spread across his bearded face, his fluffy green hair falling into his cerulean eyes. After he bit off the whole piece and separated, I could feel goosebumps spread across every fiber of my skin. "What flavor is this?" He asked, everyone else at the table laughing or recording the event.

"G-green t-tea" I stumbled, a smile spreading across his face. He reached for another bite, to which I tried backing up. This time I could feel his every breath.

"It tastes amazing" He winked at me, my cheeks like a fire engine.

I looked behind me to see Joel, an extremely jealous expression over his face. I smirked, well, he deserves it. "Is something wrong?" I asked, taunting him. "Just go back to Annie, she probably misses you" I sassed, Annie calling for him in the background, my devious smirk growing.

I absolutely loathed doing that to Joel. But the one thing I must keep in mind; is that he deserved it all. He deserved being taunted, he had no right to be jealous. I'm his EX girlfriend. EX as in no longer, former, never again, hit the road. He just never seemed to get the point.

I sighed, at least he left. "LD, are you okay...?" Sean questioned.

"I think so" I breathed in and out, "I just wish Joel would leave me alone already"

"We all do" Brizzy joined, "Your doing a good job making him jealous, but he shouldn't be. He broke your heart, end of story."

"Since he broke your heart, we're gonna break _him_ " Mark suggested, a shit eating smile across their faces.

To be honest, I'm afraid. Afraid they'll leave me and hurt me just like he did. Fearing he'll find a way to snake back into my life and trash it. Scared my life may never be the same again. I'm afraid I'll be all alone.


	24. Final Performance

**_Lizzie's POV_**

I stood on stage, holding Sean's hand as we bowed at the very end of our Lion King performance. After months of practice, memorization, and awkward rehearsals, it was finally all over with. Don't get me wrong, I loved every bit of performing. The exhilaration, the fans screaming as they saw their heroes jump on stage, the cast, being backstage to relax, drink water, and go over my lines again before going back on the stage, and especially performing side by side with Sean. But it felt amazing to know I could finally sleep instead of having early morning and late night rehearsals.

I sighed on the stage, huffing and puffing, the thunderous sound of applause almost rewarding after these past months.

My first thought: get out of this costume and go to sleep. I sadly couldn't just leave, I had fans waiting. As I stepped outside with Sean, still in our costumes, people crowded around us, more specifically him.

While everyone bombarded Sean for pictures, I heard a faint cry. I paused, trying to push through the crowd to the noise, Sean going after me. "LD!" I finally reached the center of the crowd to find a little boy, who looked about the ripe age of 3, crying as tears slipped from his eyes.

The little boy had dark forest green eyes, messy ginger hair, freckles speckled about his face, and a mini tuxedo on. "Awe, you poor baby!" I picked him up and held him in my arms, cradling him and whispering that everything would be okay. The crowd around me stared holes into the back of my head, not a single noise emitting except the little boys mumbling.

"What's your name, cutie?" I began tickling him, tiny giggles coming from the toddler.

"L-lafayette" (I'm sorry, I had to) He barely pronounced his own name correctly. I decided to poke some fun.

"Everyone give it up for America's favorite fighting French man!" I quoted Hamilton, which Brizzy will never stop singing in our dorm. I bounced him up and down, over exaggerating things. "Where's your mama?"

"Mama went to see multi- plier" He tried saying Markiplier. I could hear awing behind me, Sean walking up to me and and speaking up.

"Well lets go talk to multiplier then" Sean chuckled, making me giggle as I put Lafayette down, letting him hold my finger with his tiny hands.

"This little French fry has to find his mommy!" I joked, walking towards where Mark was being bombarded with fans as well.

"Hey Mark" Sean yelled, catching his attention. "We found a little boy!" I picked him up again and walked up next to Mark.

"And what's this little boys name?" He tickled the little French fry, yes, I may have started giving him nicknames.

"This is Lafayette, and he's constantly confusing, confounding the British henchmen" I burst out into laughter.

"Enough Hamilton already!" Mark joked. He picked up the French fry and yelled. "Who here birthed little Lafayette?" A lady immediately running through the crowd.

"Avery!" She yelled, the little boy responding with 'Mama!' I awed at this little boy, his mother must listen to a lot of Hamilton for her own son to forget his name. I can just imagine this little boy playing around with a toy gun dressed up like the Frenchman. It was probably my favorite thing ever. "Oh thank you for finding my son! He wonders off quite a bit, and I had just realized he left when you called him over."

"No problem, miss. Little Lafayette here was wonderful to have, so many puns, so little time" I acted sorrowfully, giggling toward the end.

"LD heard him in the crowd and immediately went to look for him. She's like a hero!" Sean joked. I hid my face behind my cotton candy hair in embarrassment. Thanks Sean.

"Thank you once again. All of you were great tonight" The women said sincerely and left with her son.

"Aww, LD's embarrassed?" Sean chuckled in a baby voice. He moved the hair from my face and looked me in my eyes with his beautiful bright blue eyes. "Your too gorgeous to not let the world see your beauty, love" My whole face flushed as usual, my face it's almost natural dark red.

I could hear people screaming, "LDSepticlady! It's real!" From around us.

I hugged Sean, letting my face snuggle up against his rock hard chest. "Liz, are you tired?"

I yawned as I spoke, "No". I could hear Sean chuckle, wrapping his arms around me.

He whispered in my ear, "Let's go back to school" I nodded against his shirt.

 ** _Sean's POV, A-01_**

I entered my dormitory after I carried Lizzie into hers. I changed into nothing but boxers and pajama pants. It had been around 12pm when I finally got to sleep.

I faintly heard a knock on the door. My eyes fluttered open to see 3:45am showing on Mark's alarm clock. Maybe it's just Mark at the door, he never got back yet.

I lazily stood up and opened the door, to see a pink and peach blue in front of me in the dark hallway. I let my eyes adjust to the lighting, I instinctively payed attention to the cute little LDShadowlady standing at the door in a tank top and shorts.

"I-I can't sleep" She muttered. I blushed and gathered up all my strength to pick her up and place her in my bed.

While she lied in my bed, a look of complete shock on her face, I snuggled up next to her and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight red face" I spoke, closing my eyes and relaxing. I could feel her heart stop racing and her body melt into the bed.

After about 30 minutes of my attempt at sleeping, I could hear a light snore from Lizzie. I could barely even hear it, but when I did, I thought it made her even cuter. And I thought it was starting to become impossible.


	25. Once Again

_**Lizzie's POV, Boston Airport**_

Once again, we were going on another gaming field trip. This time, we sat awaiting the second flight to Boston for PAX East to arrive, and this time, Joel sadly was joining us. Thank god Annie was sick and didn't go, that would just make it all worse.

As I waited for the next flight to arrive with Jack, I closed my eyes and leaned on Sean's shoulders. I could feel him tense up as I snuggled into him and placed my hand on his chest. He smiled and placed his slightly larger hand on top of mine. "You slept the whole flight, LD" He chuckled.

"It wasn't enough" I groaned. He laughed, picking me up and laying me down across three chairs, one being his lap. The last thing I could remember was Sean pressing his lips against my forehead as I fell asleep.

 _ **Jack's POV**_

After about an hour, I fell asleep with Lizzie. I was quickly awoken as something shook me out of my sleeping state, my eyes struggling to adapt to the light. I could soon see Lizzie sitting on my lap, smiling and blushing as she spoke, "The second plane just landed." She stood up and grabbed her luggage, moving mine closer to me. I smiled and grabbed hers as well. "Hey! That's my luggage" Lizzie giggled.

"I'm taking it to the bus for you" I chuckled, ruffling her hair as she pretended to pout. I trudged along with mine and Lizzie's luggage, Mark speeding up towards me, smirking,

"You really do love her, don't you Sean?" I sighed contently.

"More than anything" I opened the door out to the boarding station. "What about you Mark? Anyone catch your eye yet?"

"Well," Mark chuckled, "At the beginning of the year, I kinda liked Brizzy" My eyes widened as he spoke. I would've never guessed he liked Brizzy. Damn, the man can hide his emotions. For once. "But more recently..." He sighed. "There's these two beautiful women I love, it's almost as if I couldn't choose" He looked over toward a group of the five girls.

One was Lizzie, giggling as she spoke to Brizzy, Connie, and a short petite girl with wavy brown hair, who I think Mark had collabed with before, Ro? I'm pretty sure that's Ro, he's kinda talked about her in his sleep. The other one spoke with Brizzy and snorted in laughter, a slightly taller girl with short purple hair, some piercings on her face. I remember him talking about a Gabbie in his sleep as well, maybe that's Gabbie? The only time he's really an open book is in his sleep, probably the only reason I know his emotions.

Lizzie smiled and walked toward us with Brizzy, Ro, Connie, and Gabbie as I lifted her luggage onto the bus. "Sean, Mark, this is Gabbie and Ro, or TheGabbieShow and Rosanna Pansino"

I looked over to Mark to see his face matching Brizzy's hair, yup, these are the two. "It's nice to meet both of you" I spoke up, "I'm Sean, but I go by Jack mostly"

 _ **Lizzie's POV, 5 minutes earlier**_

I giggled with Gabbie and Ro as Brizzy smiled brightly for her successful joke. "So Lizzie, how's it going with Jack?" Like I always do, I blushed lightly.

"Pretty good, anyone you like Brizzy?" Ro and Gabbie looked at her expectantly, Brizzy blushing brightly.

"Well-" She got cut off as my Connie, or my hair twin, joined in on our conversation.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Connie spoke, Brizzy's face brighter than before. I smirked lightly, Bingo.

"I-it's pretty great cutie- I mean Connie" I held back a laugh, bloody hell was she nervous. (Damn Brizzy, chill)

"Brizzy, it turns out me and you are sharing a room for PAX!" Connie jumped up and down, Brizzy unable to function correctly. I almost couldn't stand it anymore.

"That's amazing Connie, you two are gonna have so much fun together!" I smiled, already deviously planning to get the two together by the end of PAX. "Say Connie," she nodded, "Who do you fancy at the moment?" Connie slowly began to be like Brizzy, unable to speak correctly and red enough to make a fire engine jealous.

"I've just been having a little bit of a gay month" (yes she's like that XD, she's a little gay bean) I smirked, putting two and two together.

"Well, how about we meet up with the boys?" They all nodded, Gabbie whispering to me,

"What's the plan?" One of the many perks of being close to Gabbie, she can read your mind.

"Those two will be all over each other by the end of PAX" We highfived, leaving Ro a little confused.

After I introduced Mark and Sean to Ro and Gabbie, Sean pulled me over with Mark. "I know that face, what are you planning?" Causing me to smirk again.

"Bring over Ro and Gabbie." Mark walked over rather flustered toward the two, inviting them into the conversation. "Okay, here's the plan..."

 _ **An hour later**_

The bus arrived at our hotel, I got off and grabbed my luggage before Jack had the chance to. I was extremely excited for PAX, because just like last year, Jack and I would be sharing a room. This time, we volunteered in place of Sasha and Lasercorn having to, although I should play match maker with them, they'd be cute together.


	26. Freshman Karaoke

_**Lizzie's POV, Room 217**_

"Karaoke?" I questioned, "They rented out a karaoke bar for us?" I asked Sean as we both got our clothes together for tonight. We had just gotten unpacked in our room, and since tomorrow is the official start of PAX, today will be a resting day and night out.

"Apparently, fans can go if they pay 30$ extra" Jack replied.

"But aren't we not allowed to drink?" I questioned.

"Maybe they're sparing us, or maybe the drinks will get spiked again, either way" He turned toward me, his full outfit in hand "I would be careful." I grabbed my whole outfit and rushed to the bathroom before Jack could go in, closing the door. "Oh come on! I was ready, you're cheating!" I giggled.

"So are you gonna sing?" I asked through the door. I could hear a sigh on the other side as I brushed my hair.

"I'm still jet lagged, I don't think I'm gonna be that up to it" I heard a few drawers close and a suitcase being zipped up on the other side, followed with "Why? Are you going to?"

"I don't think I will, I'm not a good singer anyway" Soon I couldn't hear a single noise coming from the opposite side "Sean?"

"Don't doubt yourself. Never doubt what you can do" Jack said, the noise starting up again shortly after.

 _ **Lizzie's POV, Karaoke Bar**_

As I walked into the karaoke bar, I noticed how it was completely themed like Alice in Wonderland, looking down at my grey tank top, black jeans, moon choker, and matching converse, I felt almost out of place. If someone were to tell me, I would've dressed more colorful. "Lizzie!" I could hear Brizzy's voice from across the room, calling out to me. I walked over, Brizzy sitting alone at a table. "I need your help"

"Sure, what's up?" I spoke as I sat down next to her.

"Well... I may have a tiny crush-" I cut her off.

"On Connie?" She nodded. "All you have to do is be honest, be yourself, and don't say anything stupid." As I finished my sentence, music began playing throughout the bar. I looked over toward the stage to see Mark singing Sexyback by Justin Timberlake. I couldn't help myself and began laughing obnoxiously, noticing Brizzy was recording it. I could hear the fans screaming from the outside of the building, Mark seems to have that effect on people.

"I don't know what to do" Brizzy spoke up. I looked over and thought on my feet, noticing Mark finished the song.

"Why don't you sing to her?" Brizzy looked over at me as if I had grown a second head.

"Sing? What would I sing?" She whispered to herself in thought. She smiled and walked up on stage, pulling Connie up with her.

I relaxed in my seat, smiling as I looked up to see Brizzy singing to 'So This Is Love' from Cinderella. As I heard Connie's voice sing along in her Cinderella voice, I looked over to Sean as he took photos with some fans and talked to Mark. I smiled as the classic tune rang throughout my mind. As it slowly ended, I heard someone sit next to me.

My head whipped around on instinct, meeting eyes with Joel. "What do you want?" I growled under my breath.

"Lizzie, I just wanted to apologize," As I heard his bullshit come out of his dry mouth, my arms crossed and my eyebrows raised. I don't even want to remember what he said. I could smell the light scent of cigarettes surrounding me as he spoke. "Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I don't." For the five seconds he was confused, I wanted to kill him.

"But you have to," He does realize I make my own decisions, right? "I still love you-"

"No, first you broke up with me, then came to my school and banged one of my best friends, and now your sitting here, apologizing because I didn't come crawling back to you" All he did was stare at me.

"But I still love you, you have to forgive me" Is he dumb? I think he's dumb. "Come on," He looked me into my eyes and placed his hand on my thigh, "I know you miss me"

I smacked his hand off my thigh, stood up, grabbed his wrist, and dragged him along with me on-stage. I quickly spoke to the person in charge of music to play the song I wanted to play. I could hear Sean yell my name, almost in fear.

 _ **Sean's POV**_

After Brizzy sang to Connie, I couldn't help but clap for them. They would be adorable together. Strangely, it felt as if something was missing. LD.

I looked around for her, every table, nook and craney, yet not a sign of her. I turned my head toward the stage to see nothing other than Lizzie herself, gripping the wrist of Joel. I was seething in anger, until I realized she was in control. As music began playing again, fear spread throughout my body. What was she thinking?

 _ **Lizzie's POV (yet another POV change)**_

 _Time to pack your bags,_

 _No more looking back,_

 _So quit your cryin',_

 _I know, you know you're guilty,_

 _Guess you must have,_

 _Had me in a trance,_

 _And now you've lost your chance,_

 _So just quit tryin',_

 _I know, you know you're guilty,_

 _Guess you must have had me hypnotized._

I began singing, feeling confident as Joel had no idea what was coming. Yet, most people had out their cameras, filming my lyric.

 _Listen carefully, (Shhh)_

 _I know it's hard for you, (I know)_

 _You're not quite used to vulgarity and verbal abuse, (Get ready)_

 _Well first off fuck you and what you represent,_

 _Tryna take the money you didn't earn, you won't see a fucking cent._

I smirked as Joel's face dropped and my middle finger flew up. The gasps of the crowd only made it better.

 _I'm sorry, did I just make you feel upset?_

 _Wanna add a habit and light about 30 cigarettes? (You should)_

 _You're only mad about the fact that I put a light to you,_

 _Basically tracing paper when all we see is right through you!_

 _Who doesn't love analogies with a couple meanings,_

 _Especially when it makes a prick like you start steaming,_

 _I can tell you're not quite gettin' what I said before,_

 _What I mean by tracing paper's that you're see-through and disposable._

 _Goodbye._

By now, everyone's mouths were hanging open in shock. I could see Brizzy smirking at me with her arm wrapped around Connie. I could see Mark's mouth hit the ground, he's never seen me so crazy. I could see Sean's face, I had no idea the emotions he was feeling. Anger. Fear. Shock. Disappointment.

 _Time to pack your bags,_

 _No more looking back,_

 _So quit your cryin',_

 _I know, you know you're guilty,_

 _Guess you must have,_

 _Had me in a trance,_

 _And now you've lost your chance,_

 _So just quit tryin',_

 _I know, you know you're guilty,_

 _Guess you must have had me hypnotized._

 _Oh no no_

 _You had me hypnotized_

 _Oh no no_

 _You had me hypno..._

I turned straight toward Joel, preparing my voice for the moment of my lifetime.

 _I heard you been lyin' and tryin' to shit on my name talkin' behind my back,_

As I rapped out the lyrics, people were even more shocked. I myself never knew I could rap well.

 _You should never expect the best to rest instead you're spewin' that bullshit!_

 _Come on, you're not adept in honesty, (nope)_

 _And honestly, I see you've never delivered apologies._

 _It's always: "Because of them or because of a thing that happened."_

 _What do you wanna receive for fucking it up all the time? A fucking statue? (Congrats)_

 _I'll call it, hmm "Ode to Mr. Miserable"._

 _Call me harsh for throwin' darts and aimin' for your hollow temples._

 _Oh me? Lizzie died and it's no more nice girl season._

 _Cause now she's heated and it's..._

 _Time to pack your bags,_

 _While I continued onto the chorus, everyone who knew the lyrics had begun singing along with me. I changed a small amount of lyrics, only my name and the gender, but I swear that's all._

 _No more looking back,_

 _So quit your cryin',_

 _I know, you know you're guilty,_

 _Guess you must have,_

 _Had me in a trance,_

 _And now you've lost your chance,_

 _So just quit tryin',_

 _I know, you know you're guilty,_

 _Guess you must have had me hypnotized._

 _Oh no no_

 _You had me hypnotized_

 _Oh no no_

 _You had me hypno..._

 _It's so unnatural,_

 _You're throwing dirt into the details,_

 _A common criminal,_

 _And now you're headed for the derail,_

 _Liar, liar,_

 _Cover up your tracks again,_

 _We're all aboard and it's a scorcher,_

 _Fire, fire,_

 _Burnin' up your back,_

 _Your sin's your torture._

I put all of my effort into the notes and emotion of the song. People would finally know the truth about Joel.

 _Time to pack your bags,_

 _No more looking back,_

 _So quit your cryin',_

 _I know, you know you're guilty,_

 _Guess you must have,_

 _Had me in a trance,_

 _And now you've lost your chance,_

 _So just quit tryin',_

 _I know, you know you're guilty,_

 _Guess you must have had me hypnotized._

 _Oh no no_

 _You had me hypnotized_

 _Oh no no_

 _You had me hypno..._

 _(You are way more than a headache at this point. Do us all a favor, and go fuck yourself.)_

I ended it by flipping off Joel and walking off stage, going toward Brizzy and Connie as if it never happened.


	27. Viral

_**Lizzie's POV**_

After my performance last night, Sean hasn't spoken to me. We've just had awkward pass-by's. Today was the first day of PAX, and Sean had a panel all by himself. I, of course, was attending. No matter how awkward it is between him and I, I'm always there for him.

I did what I usually did, got out of bed, took a shower, and got ready for the day. At the moment, I was in the shower, washing my hair. Just as I started to rinse out my shampoo, I heard a door open. Out of reflex, I moved the shower curtain slightly so I could pop my head out and see what was going on. I saw the door shut, a voice repeating "I'm so sorry, I promise I didn't mean to do that!"

When I finished getting ready, I was still confused as to what truly happened. As I opened the bathroom door, a flustered Sean rushed past me, shutting the door before a word could be said. While waiting for Sean to get out of the shower, I laid back and went through some YouTube comments, answering some questions, and posted a story on Instagram. After an hour, he came out of the bathroom, fully clothed and prepared for the day.

I stood up and walked toward the door, before I was caught off guard. "Wait" I turned toward Sean. "Look, I'm sorry for walking in on you this morning-"

"It's fine, no need to apologize for the twentieth time" I cut him off. "I'm more concerned as to why you've been ignoring me ever since last night." I heard him sigh.

"You went on stage and publicly embarrassed Joel. I understand he ruined your life, and I get that," He shifted around, "I just don't understand why you didn't tell me anything."

"I didn't think I had to explain everything to you" I'm not gonna lie, I was slightly pissed at that.

"I could've been there to support you, maybe even join in, or if possible, keep it on the down low." Down low? What does he mean 'down low'? "Things like that spread all over the media, and people change things around to either make it seem like your an inspiration, or that your the enemy"

"There's no way that's gonna spread-" I was cut off by him unlocking his phone and going to the YouTube app, and low and behold, there I stood in the #1 spot on trending.

"Now, I have a panel in 1 hour, we better be going" He put down his phone and walked toward the door, opening it for me.

 _ **JackSepticEye Q &A Panel, Sean's POV (it's been a while since I've written in his POV)**_

I stepped up the staircase onto the stage, followed immediately by applause. I smiled, god I love my fan base. I looked out into the crowd, catching a glimpse of Lizzie, Brizzy, Mark, and any youtuber you could think of. I smiled and spoke, "Alright, hey everybody! How's your day going?" I laughed. "Okay, please form two orderly lines behind the microphones, the whole panel will be a Q&A." After everyone got in line and had a moment to collect themselves, the first person came up and asked the first question.

After about twelve questions, a girl around the age of 13 came up to the mic. "Hi, I'm Alexis, I saw you all at Disney World a bit ago"

"I remember, you and your brother saw us in the line for Haunted Mansion, all of us took tons of photos, I still have them on my phone" I saw her face light up.

"Well, that day, I remember seeing LDShadowlady, well Lizzie staying close to you, I think I even saw you guys on the ride together" My face turned red remembering that day, was it that noticeable? "My question is, what do you think of Lizzie?"

"Um," I struggled to find my words, my eyes wondering to Lizzie in the crowd. "She's an extremely kind girl, she has the best personality, the best accent, and is one of the prettiest girls I've ever met. In summary, she's wonderful" I scratched the back of my neck. I blushed as the audience did one out of these: scream 'I Ship It', 'Aww'ing, or cheering all together.

The people right after her came up to the mic, a mother holding her daughters hand, who had glasses and ginger curls put into pigtails. The little girl got up to the mic, her mother bringing it down for her. "I'm Mikasa, and I wanted to know what you thought of the karaoke Lizzie did yesterday"

"Well, I was both happy for her and worried. You know, people like to make good people into the bad guys. So that was really my only concern" I spoke truthfully, until I noticed something. "You look familiar"

"My mom took me to the 24 hour thing at Disney World, I said hi on the bus" I smiled, this was little Mikasa, the so called 'Shadow Cadet', probably the youngest fan of Lizzie, then again, maybe not.

"That was you! You look a bit different now"

"I turned 7 and I got glasses" She giggled.

"Good for you! I'm glad" After her mother pulled her away, the Q&A went on until it was over. After the two questions about Lizzie, almost every question had something to do with Lizzie or school.

I'm still concerned. I remember how she's not the best with hate, I just don't want to see her getting hurt.


	28. Bonus Chapter: Summer Hell

**Hey. So all day today I've been taking the chapters that are on Wattpad but not on here and putting them in, as well as fixing the chapters here that got all coded and shit. I decided to put the chapters to the second book on here as well, I've been on this website a lot more recently and I've been lacking on some stuff on Wattpad, haven't updated most stories since September, I'm gonna be taking down one or two stories on there, If they have less than 5 chapters and I have no more ideas for em, this discludes the second book of Trends since I already have some ideas. Heres the bonus chapter I made between the second book and the first, it explains what all has happened over the summer, so here you go. Yes, it's shorter than a normal chapter, but note I made this a while ago.**

 _ **Lizzie's POV**_

I sat shaking in a court room with my mom, Joel and his father on the opposite side. I could feel sweat beads fall down my head. Today, Joel and I were in a court battle for the rights to our shared home, and the results just about broke me. "All rights go to Joel Smallishbeans for the home 458 Oxford Street (random, made up, address)"

My mother looked at me with pity, putting her hand over mine and whispering, "You can live with me, darling" I nodded, tears falling down my face. I looked at Joel, to which he smirked as Annie stood up out of her seat in the crowd and hugged him, both staring at me evilly. "Hey, look at me," My mom moved my head towards her, "You'll find a new home, even better than the old one. Until then, you can stay with me, I have an empty room for you"

 _ **5 Hours Later**_

A box of my possessions left over from the house is in my arms, the last one for my bedroom. I sighed and walked to my recording room, soon to see Annie sitting there, recording a video. My eyes widened as she turned back and gave me only three things, a hard drive of some of my creations on my computer, my headphones, and my mousepad. "Take this trash out of my recording room and get out of my house" She shoved the headphones to my chest. "Get out"

I walked out of what once was my home, my mother looking at me strangely since I only had a few things, "Annie stole my recording room, I have nothing but headphones, a hard drive, and a mousepad left" She put her hands to her mouth, pulling me into a hug.

"I'll get you new recording equipment-"

"Mom, you don't have to-"

"But I will. It may take some time, but I want you to be happy at my house, I want you to feel at home" I smiled and hugged my mom, tears leaking onto her shirt.

 _ **3 weeks later**_

I sighed, looking out my mom's window as she made breakfast. Suddenly, she tapped my shoulder and spoke, "I have something for you," She led me to her bedroom, I was confused on what was going on. She opened the door to reveal a small, plump Finnish Lapphund puppy pawing at my foot. My hand found its way over my mouth, a smile soon erupting, "This is Meri, I thought you needed another companion to help you through this all, she already met Buddy-" I interrupted her with a tight hug.

"Thank you, mom"

 _ **Sean's POV**_

I checked Lizzie's channel again, sighing. She hasn't uploaded since a week after summer began. I pulled out my phone and attempted to call her for the 35th time this week, but yet again, it went straight to voicemail.


	29. Book 2: Chapter 1: Back To School

_**Lizzie's POV**_

I sighed as I sat in my seat, flying back to L.A. for my sophomore year in Trends Academy. I indulge in reminiscence as I recalled all the happy memories I made during last year. I immediately thought of my girls day out with Brizzy, Jess, Jenna, Tiffy, and Emma.

"Ready for our girls day?" I remember Brizzy asked me in the car while we waited for the rest to get in.

"I guess, I haven't done one in awhile" I had replied to her, smiling nervously.

I clearly remember our conversation as we got pedicures together.

 _"So Lizzie, Jack, huh?" Emma asked me out of nowhere._

 _"What do you mean by 'Jack, huh?'?" I questioned, mocking her slightly._

 _"It's kinda obvious your into him" Jenna spoke up, Jess joining in._

 _"You look at him like I looked at Jason when I first met him" Jess smiled. I shook my head._

 _"No no no, I'm not ready for another relationship after Joel. I don't like him like that" I recalled how I shut them down. I can still see them pretending I meant it._

I giggled silently at the memory, smiling to myself thinking of how far I've come. I haven't seen them all summer, I barely talked to anyone over the summer. I wish I kept in better contact with everyone, especially Sean. I haven't spoken to him since Pax.

I memorialized all the awkward moments we've had before we both confessed. I can't believe we couldn't get it through our thick skulls that we liked each other. Like during Truth or Dare on the LiveStream. Well, we already confessed. But strangely, it was the first thing that came to mind.

 _"Alright, Truth or Dare?" Sean asked Mark after his awkward questioning._

 _"Dare, I'm no fucking chicken" I chuckled as I remembered his tone of voice._

 _"Um, I dare you to call your mother on speaker and ask her where's the cheese" Sean said, unsure of his dare. I can remember scooting up to him and whispering something._

 _"Really? You couldn't think of anything else?"_

 _"What!? I'm under extreme pressure!" I chuckled, catching suspicion in the comments. I don't remember Marks call, but I can recall being questioned like Sean._

 _"Lizzie, Truth or Dare?" Mark asked me._

 _"I already went-" I was cut off by everyone asking the question. All of them wanted me to go. "Fine, Dare"_

 _"I dare you to kiss Sean" Everyone gasped at that, comments going insane. I acted as cool as possible as I quickly grabbed his shirt, surprising him, and giving him a quick peck on the lips, as if it was nothing. I held back all blushing, which Sean didn't do to well._

 _"There" I smirked after doing it, asking Courtney Truth or Dare._

Then again, I could never forget when Sean and I helped each other with auditions for last years musical.

 _"Okay, begin" Sean spoke._

 _"I can see what's happening" I began singing, "And they don't have a clue. They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, our trios down to two." I then sang Can you Feel the Love Tonight, trying not to look at Sean as I did, failing miserably. My evidence being the large blush feathered along my cheeks and nose. "Y-you should sing"_

 _"I would, but I wouldn't be able to beat that amazing performance" He smiled._

"Hey," I heard after I felt someone tap on my shoulder, I looked over, taking out my earbuds. "We landed" I saw a random women, who I immediately thanked and got my stuff.

 _ **Trends Academy**_

I walked into the empty school with my possessions, sighing as I remembered walking into it for the first time. I can't believe it's been a whole year.

I decided to get here a week early, so I wasn't subject-able for the limo. I walked down the A- dormitories to the list at the end of the hallway, unable to find my name. "So not the A dorms" I spoke to myself. I went up the staircase to the second floor, heading into the B- dormitories. I checked the list to see my name listed at the bottom for dorm B-09. I look at the door closest to see B-09 displayed on said door. I opened it cautiously.

I immediately admired the black, white, and yellow themed room as I noticed the room was bigger than last years dorm. I focused on the boxes on the opposite side of the room, as well as photos and picture frames on the bed, as if my roommate was putting up photos before they left. I placed my suitcases on my bed and picked up Buddy's cage, leaving the Finnish Lapphund puppy I got over the summer, Meri, in her cage on the floor. I really hope my roommate isn't allergic to animals.

Just as I placed Meri's cage on the bed with Buddy's, the door to the dorm opened. A familiar face stood there, shorter than ever, with brown to blonde ombré hair, in a pink dad cap. "Shelby?" I questioned, walking over to hug her tightly.

"Lizzie!" She hugged back, a few inches shorter than me. Meri barked happily in the background. After we separated, Shelby walked over to Meri's cage, opening it and picking her up. Giggling as Meri licked her face, Shelby spoke up, "Its so good to finally meet you, Meri."

"I got her over the summer" I spoke up as I released Buddy from his cage. He's grown up quite a bit, he's not very tiny anymore. Shelby smiled and attempted to pet both at the same time until Meri and Buddy both jumped off the bed. She scrambled to try and pet them both, failing miserably. I knew we were gonna get along just fine.

 **If you guys don't know who Shelby is, that is Shubble on YouTube, Shumpie, the little bean, I could go on. She is my queen I swear, Also I really ship Shethan (Shubble/Shelby + Crankgameplays/Ethan) So cute.**


	30. Book 2: Chapter 2: Long Awaited

_**Sean's POV, 1 week later**_

I lazily slumped out of the limo, tiredness overwhelming me as I went to the trunk and got my suitcase. I slammed it behind me, watching the limo drive away from the property. I barely got sleep on the plane, I was trying to wrap it around my thick skull that Lizzie is okay. I still don't know if I can trust my brain. She hasn't answered my calls, text messages, and stopped posting recently. What if something happened to her because I wasn't there for her? What if Joel hurt her? Or Annie? Paranoia overwhelmed my brain as I slowly slumped inside, dragging my luggage along.

The door to my new dorm flew open as I slumped toward the empty bed, falling onto it for some long awaited comfort. I sighed, my back was killing me from the flight. Suddenly, a thought crossed my mind. What if... What if Lizzie wasn't going to Trends this year? I'd be stuck here without her, I'd do anything to see her again. I realized I was tearing up, so I quickly wiped away any trace of tears and left the dorm room. I ran in the hallway to get downstairs, colliding with someone walking by, both of us falling to the ground. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry" We synchronized. I raised my eyebrow and looked up, a familiar face looking toward me.

"Ethan?" I questioned. "You go here?"

"I do now" I stood up and helped Ethan to his feet. "Say, have you seen Mark? I'm supposed to be helping him set up his studio."

"Surprisingly, I have not" I replied, "However, he could be in his dorm, studio, or just hanging around by the school entrance" Ethan smiled.

"Thanks Jack," Ethan hugged me, pulling away quickly and saying, "Or should I say roommate?"

"We're roommates this year?" He nodded. "Perfect, I thought I was gonna be stuck with a stranger this year"

"I'm not a stranger, right?" Ethan smirked.

"I don't know... who are you, blue haired stranger?" We both chuckled. Ethan than took out his phone and checked the time, sighing at the look of it.

"Sorry to stop this wonderful conversation, but I gotta look for Mark" I waved goodbye to Ethan, going back to my dorm and slamming the door.

 _ **An Hour Or So Later**_

At the moment, I was napping. Was. When the door opened, Ethan walking inside. "Ready for the school tour? There's some new buildings and different spots than last year"

"How would you know? You weren't here last year" I questioned.

"Mark told me, duh" I groaned.

"Do I have to go? I'd rather stay in my bed and rethink my life" (A/N: Same) I put my face into a pillow on my bed, hoping I could go back to sleep.

"Alrighty then" He said in an unsure tone. "Jack, are you okay-?" A knock on the door interrupted our conversation, I groaned again in annoyance. Why can't people just leave me alone? Ethan opened the door, two female voices starting to speak.

"Ready to go?" A high squeaky voice spoke.

"Yeah" Ethan replied, "Say, where's Lizzie?" At hearing this, my head lifted off the pillow, looking toward the door. The girl standing at the door was shorter than Ethan, her hair fading from brown to a bleach blonde.

"She's still in the dorm, but she's just finishing off her makeup-" I immediately got out of my bed and ran out the door, accidentally pushing the girl out of my way.

"Where's Lizzie?" I asked the girl from the hallway.

"Uh, she's in dorm B-09" She looked confused, but I ignored anything else and ran to the dorm. I rapidly knocked on the door until it opened up.

There stood Lizzie, her hair put up in a bun and a puppy in her arms. Her beautiful eyes widened at the sight of me, to which I pulled her into a tight hug. "I was so worried about you," I began, "You didn't answer my texts or calls, you weren't posting for a while-" She shushed me, quickly set the puppy down, and hugged back, "I thought something happened to you"

"I'm fine, Sean. Don't worry about me" She gulped as she pulled away for a moment. "I'm sorry I didn't answer..." She grew quiet, almost silent, "I guess you could say I was trying to... escape reality" She sighed and looked at the floor.

"Hey," I put my finger under her chin, lifting her head up to look at me, "I understand, okay? I just missed you" She blinked twice before a smile began to tug at her pink lips.

She stood on her tip-toes and pulled me into an even tighter hug, "I missed you too..." I smiled and hugged back. I picked her up, to which she gasped in shock. I twirled her around, Lizzie giggling while I did so. I set her down and leaned in-

"Ahem" A cough interrupted is, Lizzie and I looking to see Ethan standing next to the girl. "You too seem awfully...friendly"

"Lizzie, you never told me you found someone new" The girl spoke. Lizzie walked toward her and responded,

"Sorry about that Shumpie" She chuckled and ruffled the slightly shorter girls hair.

The girl pouted in response, "That's not my name" She joked.

"Fine, I'm sorry Shelby" Lizzie sarcastically apologized. The girl, or should I say Shelby, giggled at this. Suddenly, a moment of silence spreads across our whole group.

"So..." I awkwardly spoke, "How was your summer?" I asked Lizzie. Her smile dropped faster than a falling anvil. She quickly regained her smile, though it didn't seem as genuine as before.

"Summer was good," She responded, "I got a puppy and I stayed at my mom's place mostly. I haven't gone for such a long time without seeing her before." Although I wish I could've believed her, a little voice in the back of my head told me not to. I repressed that thought, trying to ignore the fact that something changed. Something about Lizzie is not the same Lizzie I knew, and I intended to figure it out.


	31. Book 2: Chapter 3: Change

_**Lizzie's POV**_

I ran my hands through my long pink hair, my head reeling. At the moment, I'm lying down in my bed after Shelby, Ethan, Sean, and I went around and checked out the new building at our school. I'm not entirely over what happened at PAX last year, it felt... right when I was on that stage. I felt independent, like I could do anything.

Being near Sean again, I almost felt smothered, like I was being held back from being myself. Last year, I depended on Sean for help, for guidance, for saving me. I can't stand the thought of begging for help anymore. It sickens me to think I couldn't handle it myself, that Joel left me broken.

I've began to hide my feelings, I'm trying to stop relying on others for assistance in my life. I won't let another person get wrapped up in my drama, get stuck in what I have to go through. They have enough to deal with and I have plenty to deal with, it just gives people more to do.

Suddenly, a knock on the door brought me back to reality. I sighed and stood up to open it, Sean staring back at me. "Hey Liz," I silently cringed at the nickname, memories rushing back. "Schedules are getting passed out in about 15 minutes, wanna go to the cafeteria? See some of the new and old students?"

"Um..." I felt awkward in the situation, thinking of the possibility he could consider it to be a date of some sort. "...Sure" I reluctantly accepted, only thanks to the thought of seeing some old friends.

"Well c'mon!" He chuckled, grabbing my wrist and pulling me along with him. I yanked my arm out of his hand and walked next to him. He looked at me strangely but shook it off. "I think Brizzy and Connie are sharing a dorm this year"

"Well I know Brizzy's happy about that" I giggled, letting go just slightly. At the moment he wasn't being to physical, but I still felt a bit uncomfortable. "Who else have dorms together this year?"

"Gabbie and Emma, you know how that went" I immediately imagined the two rocking out to MCR while bonding over rock bands.

"They do have similar interests," I replied, "I heard Dan and Phil still have a dorm together"

Sean's smile immediately dropped, he never really liked Dan. I could feel the scowl appearing on his face. "Good for them" He held back. We walked in silence the rest of the way to the cafeteria.

When the doors opened, a red dot came into view, or so to say, red hair. I smiled as I realized who was the red dot, "Brizzy!" I ran toward her, enveloping her into a tight hug.

"Lizzie! How was summer? Your mom was really nice when I met her by the way"

"Summer was pretty eventful, and my mom loves you by the way" I giggled, remembering my mothers reaction to meeting Brizzy.

 _Flashback._

 _"Mom, this is a good friend of mine, Brizzy" I introduced them._

 _"Brizzy, your such a nice girl! I love your hair, it's so pretty" My mom was fangirling over her._

 _"I love your outfit, I could never pull it off" The two laughed and began to talk to each other to the point where I was left out._

"How's it going with Connie?"

"Good, we've gotten a lot closer over the summer"

"Well good for you too" I smiled, Sean tapping my shoulder. "Yeah?" I responded.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" My eyebrows furrowed at this question, blindly agreeing to it.

Sean led me away from Brizzy, taking me to an empty janitorial closet and closing the door, sighing before speaking. "Lizzie, are you okay? You haven't been acting like yourself."

Within the blink of an eye, I made up a lie, "I'm fine, it's none of your business in the first place." I growled, Sean looking taken aback by it.

"You can tell me anything Lizzie" He looked at me expectantly

"I have nothing to say" My voice got deeper with each sentence, repented anger building up.

"Lizzie, just let me help-" I cut him off immediately

"Don't you even dare finish that sentence!" Sean's eyes widened, taking a step back as I got closer to him. "I don't need your help, I don't need a knight in shining armor, I'm not a damsel in distress! I can take care of my own fucking self!" I screamed at him, swearing unlike how I used to. Sean gasped at my new behavior, I quickly realized what I just did.

I sighed, "Sean, I don't need someone to save me from my problems, or stop me from making terrible decisions. I need someone who will support everything I do and will only help me when necessary. I have to let myself make horrible decisions, so I can learn from my mistakes. I'll never know right from wrong if I've never experienced what not to do, if I've been steered in the right direction to the point where I'm on auto-pilot. I need to make my own decisions, and all I want is support and occasional help when it's needed. I don't need help with my decisions, I don't want a savior. I..." I hesitated. "I just want someone to be there and help me through it all"

"Lizzie..." Sean looked guilty, I ignored anything else he would say before I left the closet, slamming the door in his face.


End file.
